A New Home
by Innortal
Summary: Tired of his life, Ranma worries about how to change it, until Happosai ends up sending Ranma to a new Earth. Too bad his luck holds out there, as two new girls try and lay claim to him. RSM
1. Internal Hatred

**Chapter 1**

**Internal Hatred**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

I find that if I let thinks sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000+ words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

Thanks to my proofreader, Howard. Without him, my stories would definitely have a lower quality to them.

I wrote this story to get it out of my head, as well as deal with the Chibi-Usa/Ranma/Hotaru match-up that I picked up from **Meaning of Life** by Kuraiko Kurohoshi. A great and funny story you should read if you have the time.

* * *

_They all assume it's so easy. They all assume I'm the way they expect me to be._

_Why can't they ever ask me?_

Ranma was returning to Nerima after a week long training trip, his large backpack holding his gear and his family's sword at his side. His mother had been very…persistent…that he learn to use the sword. Going as far as delaying his training trip two days to show him all of the kata she knew for it.

Granted, after Saffron he knew the wisdom that, just because you were the best with the weapon of flesh, did not mean there was no enemy whom you couldn't defeat.

Besides, with Happosai occasionally summoning demons to send after him for "ruining an old man's harmless fun", he felt it best to have something to use against the demons that he couldn't touch without losing a limb.

But still…

_If she would have simply waited a few seconds more, I would have asked her to show me that stuff. But no…she had to tell me that I was learning her family art and that was final. She never asked me._

_Not that I'm surprised. When has anyone asked me what I wanted?_

But that was what it always came down to. He was the one always expected to make all of the concessions. If Akane flew off the handle for no reason, he was expected to apologize. If the others girls jumped him, he was expected to be friendly and apologize to the Tendos for "cheating on his rightful fiancée". His mother and father harped on him about upholding family honor, but they expected him to deal with the problems they themselves created.

Ukyo expected him to marry her and give up martial arts to run her restaurant. Shampoo expected him to accept their marriage by laws he had no idea about and return to China as a docile husband: a second-class citizen.

The Kunos. The Kunos each expected him to either willingly marry them or die painfully, depending on the form he was currently in. The less said about them, the better. Hell, he was almost certain one of his parents would try and engage either of his forms to the correct Kuno. After all, they were rich—which would convince his father—and he could see his mother stating that Tatewaki would give her many grandchildren.

Ranma tried to suppress a shiver. That nightmare he received when Kuno proclaimed his love for the "tree-borne kettle girl" ranked in the top three, right there with the Neko-ken training and…and…

Okay, so there were more nightmares then could fit in a top three list.

But he was sane now. He was fighting his inner demons. He had spent the last few months since the failed wedding studying. In that time, he discovered many things his father and the old ghoul had tried to keep him ignorant of.

For starters, Jusenkyo never held a cure. The springs would only combine the curses, much like they did for Pantyhose Taro. There were many ways to lock or unlock a curse. If a magical artifact was used, its counterpart had to exist. If one was destroyed, so was the other, which meant instant unlocking. Hell, he found out that some cursed victims had an increased life span, as long as the curse remained unlocked. There was even a benefit as well: switching from one form to another would heal most internal injuries in the former form, as long as he remained in the second form for at least half an hour. _Well, that explains why I felt so much better when Ryoga changed me into a girl when I was fighting the Golden Pair. _Finally, no cure for Jusenkyo had ever been found. So in all likelihood, he would be cursed for the rest of his life.

Well, at least he wasn't so pissed now at losing that cask at the wedding.

Then there were the Amazon laws that Shampoo and Cologne kept trying to force down his throat. Imagine his surprise when he discovered that both kisses from Shampoo had no power over him. Her Kiss of Death when he first met her was void because the fight had been declared for a prize, not a symbol of battle. Since it was for the food he and his worthless father had eaten, Shampoo had no legal standing to give that kiss. Hell, she had more obligation to get him—then her—to join the tribe. The first Kiss of Marriage was also void because Shampoo had attacked someone else. Since it wasn't declared as a battle for marriage, it never counted. Hell, when she was under the effects of the Reversal Jewel, that one never counted as well, seeing as how both participants could not be under the effect of any magic at the time of a challenge.

Basically, he was free, and there was nothing Cologne could do about it. He had spent several hours going over that literature in the library and online to ensure the old ghoul wouldn't raise some obscure law to quash his appeal.

Then there was the Nekoken. Imagine his surprise when he discovered that, while the technique was ancient, it was meant to be done after months of mental preparation by the trainee. It was also meant to be followed by constant observation, and more months of getting the individual past his fears of cats, so as to access the technique by will. Had his idiot of a father bothered to research the technique before using it, right now Ranma would be a full master of it. As things stood now, he would have to spend twice as long as the first trainees ever did to overcome the fear and make the Nekoken his to control, if he was lucky. So far, he had gotten himself to the point that he could look at pictures of cats without cringing. But that only shaved a month off his time table. But still, he would have complete control before he turned eighteen.

And finally, there were his marriage agreements. He was happy to say they were voided as well. When Genma had sold him for food when he was a baby, Ranma legally was no longer a Saotome from that point on. When they defeated Kaori, he won his freedom from that family, as was agreed to before the Takeout Race. Any promises by Genma Saotome for him had no meaning, including seppuku agreements. He was free to choose who he married now.

But did he want to choose Akane?

While true, he did tell her he loved her at Mt. Phoenix and, for the most part, he was willing to marry her when they were being forced into it, her attitude lately had begun to worsen. She had returned to attacking him for perceived misdeeds, never hearing his side of the story. It had only taken a few days before the Fiancée Brigade had returned to seek his attentions with a vengeance.

And of course, Soun and his parents only yelled at him that he should tell them off and stick with Akane.

_Like Akane ever gave me a chance._

That wasn't true. He knew that. She was nice a few times, but her anger was making it harder and harder for Ranma to care about her. At this point, he was just about willing to return the sword and keep on walking. He had a way out for himself, even if it would hurt those that claimed to care about him, and he was quickly approaching the point where he would use it.

After all, why should he take measures to keep others happy when they refused to take the same measures for his happiness?

Normally, Ranma tried his best to keep everyone happy. He was more than willing to be friends with those who attacked him...who laid claim to him like a trophy. But after a while, even the most hopeful will stop giving chances.

Those people were slowly killing any attachment he had to them, and Ranma was getting ready to cut the cords the rest of the way. His mother had seriously frayed her cord in the short time he had known her. First was the seppuku contract, followed by how she frowned whenever he was in his cursed form, followed by her own hand in the wedding, followed by her joining the other parents in blaming him for not telling the other girls he wouldn't marry them—but oh, it was okay with her if they became mistresses.

Once again, never bothering to ask him what he thought or how he felt about the situation.

But at least the training trip had gone well—better than what he originally feared when he informed his family. Soun and Genma had told him he should take Akane with him, but his mother turned that down, saying that her son would be practicing her family's art. Genma was about to yell out his much hated view of weapons, but she silenced him with a look—one Ranma had finally managed to perfect in his girl form, but had yet to find the appropriate counter for in his male form.

But once again, she simply told him he would be doing it, not asking him if he wanted to.

But the week had not been a total bust. He got the chance to work on some moves he had seen on those anime shows Nabiki was always watching. From that Dragonball show, Ranma had learned a pure ki attack; the Kamehameha Wave, as well as the idea for a flight technique that was better then Herb's. For that one, he simply encased himself in a light ki field that made his body extremely light, and used a combination of mini-vortexes and altering the field's density to move about in the air. It was definitely less draining on his ki reserves than Herb's technique. He had been able to circle the main island of Japan before he had to return home. He figured, in a few more months, he would easily be able to circle the globe, since he didn't have to worry too much about wind resistance inside his field.

From the Yu-Yu Hakusho show, he even managed to make the Spirit Gun work and a variation since he still couldn't pull off that Shotgun attack: the Ten Gun Salute, which was basically multiple blasts out of each finger tip. Now he had a great weapon against those demons he always seemed to run across. _And to think, my old man always said those Shinto priests didn't know what the hell they were talking about. That Soul Energy is just as potent as my ki energy._

Not that he could use them. If he showed how easily the Kamehameha could plow through Ryoga's chi attack, the little pig would just blame Ranma, get depressed, and probably hurt someone. And then Cologne would try even harder to catch Ranma for the tribe, more as a teacher, but still mainly for breeding stock, with Shampoo at the head of the line. Hell, his old man and Akane would demand he teach them as well, and blame him when they failed.

Hell, striking out on his own was looking more and more favorable compared to staying with these people, a feeling that increased as the distance to go decreased.

Was it even worth it anymore?

* * *

The Tendo home was bustling with activity. Kasumi and Nodoka were in the kitchen preparing a meal since Ranma was due back soon. The two fathers were playing another game of Go, talking about how to get the schools joined yet again. Nabiki was in her room, planning on what outfits she would need Ranma to pose in for new pictures. Akane was breaking bricks, upset that Ranma hadn't taken her on the training trip, as well as being banned from the kitchen when she wanted to help cook as well. 

Everything was normal...well, as normal as Nerima ever gets.

Of course, a small gnome of a man named Happosai was not acting normal. He had been upset that Ranma had left after kicking him for insisting his student should wear the "silkie darlings" he had …procured…for him. After all, he should gladly do it to please his master.

Ranma had slapped Happosai away and burned said articles.

So now, the perverted little man was searching through his pilfered magical artifacts looking for something that could teach his wayward student a lesson that he should never question his betters.

The demons he had previously summoned had been utter failures. The boy had always managed to eliminate them, leaving him still well off enough to handle the perverted grandmaster of Anything Goes. He needed a spell to summon something big, mean, and quick enough to teach Ranma that he should never question his master.

But, for once, Happosai had a problem. He had used every scroll, every item to summon something. They were all useless now, as the particular demon or creature they summoned was dead.

"This'll never do. I need somethin' to teach the boy some respect."

It was then he spotted one last scroll, still sealed with wax. Cracking the seal, he opened it, noticing how it was an all-purpose spell to create a portal and draw a creature through who would be what the summoner needed.

Not bothering to finish studying the spell, Happosai rolled it back up, an evil glint in his eye. _This…is…perfect.

* * *

_

By the time Ranma arrived at the front of the dojo, he was seriously scared. Throughout his journey back to the Tendo Dojo, he had not been splashed, glomped, assaulted, poisoned, tricked, blasted, felt up, or even noticed.

Anything that should have happened to him…didn't.

It was safe to say his danger instincts were screaming at him, his anxiety reaching "I just shit myself" levels.

_I know this will end badly. It always ends badly when it's calm, and this is the calmest I have seen things._ He had been hiding outside the dojo for ten minutes, waiting to hear a bicycle ringing, an evil laugh, butchered poetry, a proclamation that he should prepare to die or release some girl, a cackle of an elderly woman, or the bucket of a perverted old man.

Nothing.

After ten minutes, nothing had happened.

Now he was beyond being scared shitless. Every sense and instinct in his often battered body was yelling at him to keep on walking, to come back tomorrow, or the next day, or just move to Tibet and sit on a mountain waiting for an endless stream of idiots to ask him for the meaning of life.

Five minutes later…

Ranma had just finished writing his Last Will and Testament. He was requesting to be cremated and scattered to the winds from atop Mt. Fuji, his goods given to his mother, and all debt and dishonor placed in his name to his father.

He also wrote out his true opinions of everyone. Not like he cared what they thought of him after he died. Besides, once he was dead, he really could care less what happened to his body, not like he would need it.

Taking in a deep breath, followed by murmuring a quick prayer for a quick and painless death, followed by cursing out whatever deity or demon seemed to enjoy making his life a living hell, he made his way inside.

In his head, Ranma could only hear one phrase repeated: Dead Man Walking.

* * *

The meal had gone off quite well. Ranma ate his food at a normal pace, easily breaking his father's chopsticks whenever he tried to steal his food, only answering questions with a concise yes or no answer, and generally looking around. 

Of course, even inaction in Ranma's case can start trouble.

"Oh my, Ranma. Why are you so nervous?"

"WAH! HE'S FINALLY GOING TO PROPOSE AND MARRY MY DAUGHTER!"

"About time, boy! Come, Tendo. Let's prepare the wedding."

"I'm not going to marry that pervert!"

"Son, how was the sword training? I know you will be flawless when we practice tonight. You'll be so manly."

"Don't get too injured, Saotome. We still have a photo shoot for tonight."

It was this time everyone turned towards where Ranma had been sitting. All that remained were several empty plates. No one there noticed our favorite pigtailed martial artist making his way to the perimeter wall, backpack on his back, sword at his side, eyes scanning everywhere to locate where this deadly attack would come from.

_I should have just kept on walking; I should have just stayed in the woods for another few weeks. But noooo, I just had to come home. Now I did it, this is the day I die. Probably by something stupid, like I'll be found dead from a crushed skull after a flower pot hits me from above. That sounds about right: the man who defeated a god, killed by a five pound clump of pottery._

"Where do ya think you're going, m' boy?"

Ranma stood up straight, drawing the sword from its sheath. "I really don't have time for you, old letch. Go bother someone who gives a damn."

"How dare you disrespect your master!"

"How many times I gotta tell you, you ain't my master. You never were, you never will be, and I ain't going to bow to you like those cowards. I've beat you enough times to deserve the title of Grandmaster, but I could care less. Now leave me the hell alone before I reduce your height by half." Ranma held the sword at a ready position, waiting for Happosai to either summon something or launch one of his firework attacks.

Happosai only smiled, pulling out a scroll and saying a final set of words. "I now summon a creature capable of defeating this impudent child." With that, a blue portal opened, drawing out a creature of sickening appearance.

Well, anyone outside of Nerima might get sick. Ranma, however, had faced off against Akane's cooking, and this creature didn't even look like he had half the firepower those things did.

Ranma simply smiled and placed the sword back in its sheath. This thing had little in the way of power—Akane's fried chicken looked more deadly, and that had to be fought with chi attacks, since it stayed boiling hot. "Is this the best you could summon, Happi? Looks like you finally went senile."

Happosai only jumped down beside the monster, not bothering to look at what sort of powers it had. In his haste to summon it, he had forgotten something: magic tends to follow the simplest path. When he had said "impudent child," the magic looked for the worst child there. Since Ranma was a man of honor, it looked for the next closest child who it might be referring to.

Which of course happened to be Akane.

This creature could only defeat Akane.

Ranma was so going to kick its ass.

The monster just stared at Ranma, noticing how much life energy this person had. If it could bring it back to its masters, it would be greatly rewarded. Lashing a quick chain around Ranma, the creature hopped back through the portal, knowing that the portal itself would drag Ranma through.

A sudden jerk forward was all the warning he got. When the chain had surrounded him, he was about to laugh. Ryoga's iron cloth technique had a stronger hold than this weak chain. But the sudden pull was more intense than he was prepared for. The only good from it he had was, while he was being pulled towards wherever that thing had come from, he knocked the scroll from Happosai's hands.

But his luck remained constant. The scroll hit the edge of the portal, where normal space met warped space, and exploded in a ball of fire and ash.

Ranma didn't even have time to curse the kami again before the portal enveloped him, closing the instant he was through.

* * *

In Asgard, a certain Kami was watching the screen detailing the recent events occurring to his favorite toy. Loki loved the mischief that his toy provided. Hell, many gods and demons paid him quite well for video footage of Ranma's life. The **Ranma ½ **series was a best seller on both sides. 

But his toy just vanished without a trace.

"This…is not a good thing."

"LOKI, COME TO KAMI-SAMA'S OFFICE, SO SAY I."

Loki immediately paled. "And this is definitely a bad sign."

* * *

In a park in another universe, on another Earth, two friends were sitting on a bench, enjoying the sunset. These two had been friends for a few years now, helping each grow up in a little way, spanning time itself to stay together. 

But like all of their friends, they had one problem.

"Usa, I really need to find a boyfriend."

Her pink haired companion simply turned towards her. "You think you got it bad? Since mom met dad when she was fourteen, she's spent the last two years trying to set me up with just about every noble known to Crystal Tokyo. They're either too fat, too stuck up, too hungry for power, or just want to get into my pants. Trust me, Hotaru, no attention is just as bad as too much attention. I finally had to convince Puu that if I didn't come back here to get away from all that, I might become a danger to the continuation of Crystal Tokyo."

Hotaru looked at her. "How'd you do that?"

Usa smiled. "I simply said I either go back, or I'll start blowing shit up."

Hotaru's eyes immediately doubled in size. "You really wouldn't do that, would you?"

Usa just shook her head. "Trust me; if Haruka and Michiru tried to set you up with losers like my mom did, you'd be ready to level a city or two, yourself."

Hotaru could only shake her head. She tried to imagine what she'd do if she was set up with guys like those bullies at school, and internally cringed. Hell, if she was forced to marry someone like that, it was safe to assume that Earth was on a countdown.

"I got an idea!"

Hotaru turned to her friend. "Okay, I'm game. What is it?"

"Well, how about we find a guy in this time. Then he can be both our consorts."

"Um, is that legal?"

Usa continued to smile. "Sure. I mean, Minako and Makato have several consorts each. I hear the guys are always tired and usually in the hospital for some reason. There are even rumors that they have their consorts collared so they can't leave the grounds. And Mom, Dad, and Rei have their 'special parties' that I'm not supposed to know about. I figure that between the two of us, we should be able to find the perfect guy. Then when I return to Crystal Tokyo, we'll have our King, and we'll always have our best friend with us."

"But won't he be just a normal human?"

She had to frown at that. "Yeah, I suppose so. But there has to be a way. I mean, Ami's husband has been alive for close to a hundred years, and he isn't grey or wrinkly or anything. I figure we could ask Puu. She should know what to do."

"I suppose." Hotaru was trying to work this through in her head. It sounded like a good idea. Between the two of them, surely they could find the perfect man for them. Someone who wouldn't be afraid of the power they wielded, someone who wasn't looking for a way into their pants, someone who would respect them and fight for them; but with a little more effort than they tended to see from Mamoru.

Basically, they both wanted to find someone who would love them for who they were, not what they were.

Hotaru nodded her head. _Damn, it must be bad if we're considering sharing a guy. But they do say a good man is hard to find; why hold out for the rotten ones?_

Usa bowed her head, motioning for Hotaru to do the same. "Oh, kami that controls destiny. Please grant our request and deliver unto us a man who shall be our husband, the dream that we both wish him to be."

"ROOOAARRR!"

They both looked up to see a new monster not more than thirty meters away. Hotaru was the first to respond, looking up towards the heavens. "That's not funny, damn it!"

They hopped behind the bench and ran into the woods, changing quickly to Sailor Saturn and Neo Sailor Moon. They returned in time to see a blue portal open and pull the monster through.

The two only stared in shock. "O…kay. I may be new to fighting the bad guys like the rest of you, but don't they usually stay and fight?"

Saturn scratched her head. "I don't think they've ever done that before. I'm not even certain if we should report this."

They stood for a few more minutes, debating what to do about the still-open portal. The monster then reappeared, dragging a chained human behind him, and the portal slammed shut. The captive looked like he had seen better days.

* * *

Ranma, however, was in severe pain. While the monster had had no problems going through the portal, he had felt like his body had been nearly ripped apart. His ki shield was all that allowed him to even have conscious thought at the moment. Where before he had seen a monster who was hardly any threat to him, his trip across whatever that portal crossed had left him nearly defenseless. _Damn it, I barely have the energy to stand, let alone break these damn chains._

He barely focused long enough to witness some girl in a cheerleader outfit cut the chains holding him with a huge pole arm. As the chains fell and he began to fade into unconsciousness, he raised his finger and aimed at the monster, hoping he had enough strength to finish it off before it could hurt anyone. "SPIRIT GUN!"

_Damn my pride. From now on, I finish things off quickly._

With that thought, Ranma Saotome passed into blissful unconsciousness, away from the pain and away from reality.

* * *

Saturn had lashed out with her pole arm, cutting the chain holding the new human who had arrived, hoping she could hold off the monster—daimon, youma…whatever—until the others could arrive. She had barely turned around when she heard the new man speak. 

"SPIRIT GUN!"

She watched as a blue ball of energy leapt from his finger, slamming into the monster and evaporating it, before he himself fell to the ground, out cold.

Rushing over to him, she and Neo Moon examined him, checking to see if he was still breathing. Looking around, the two Sailor Senshi touched the boy and teleported away to the only likely safe spot they knew: Hotaru's home.

Somewhere, in a universe far, far away; a certain tomboy drew out her mallet and smashed her father, screaming "RANMA NO BAKA!" She wasn't really certain why.

* * *

Omake! 

Kuno, Ryoga, and Mousse were huddled in a small room inside the palace of Crystal Tokyo. They had successfully managed to hide for the last hour, but time was running out. They continued to whisper among themselves.

"Verily, thou swore to us thee could remove our tortured selves from this…painful prison."

"Hey, it ain't my fault I can't get lost in here. They did somethin' to me. Hey, Mousse. Could you hide us in your fold space, change into your cursed form, and get us out of here?"

"Can't. They set up some field so we can't take our cursed forms here. It's also what keeps us from using our abilities outside of…their rooms."

The three men shivered.

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing a blond and a brunette, each wearing leather outfits. The blond held a whip in her hands, while the brunette held a riding crop.

Minako smiled. "There you boys are. You've been very bad. First you remove your collars, and now we find you trying to escape. Naughty, naughty."

Makato purred. "I think they need more…punishment."

The three men could only think of one thing to say. "RANMA SAOTOME, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! BECAUSE OF YOU, WE'VE SEEN HELL!"

Outside the palace, a certain pigtailed martial artist smiled while drinking his tea. _That'll teach them to attack me all the time._

_And best of all, nobody important got hurt.

* * *

_

OMAKE 2! As suggested by my proofreader, Howard.

Ranma confronted the two senshi. "So what you're saying is you want me to be with both of you? The three of us together?"

Usa glanced over at Hotaru. "Well, uh...not all three of us at one time. I mean, I love Hotaru but I can't see myself with another girl like that."

Hotaru nodded in agreement.

(**splash**)

"Better get used to it," onna-Ranma said in her bitter soprano.

No one saw the two adopted parents of Hotaru looking in through the doorway, licking their lips. A look passed between them.

Yes, Ranma would not be getting away from the house of the Outers.

* * *

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos. 

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.


	2. Waking Up

**Chapter 2**

**Waking Up**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

I find that if I let thinks sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000+ words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

Thanks to my proofreader, Howard. Without him, my stories would definitely have a lower quality to them.

I wrote this story to get it out of my head, as well as deal with the Chibi-Usa/Ranma/Hotaru match-up that I picked up from **Meaning of Life** by Kuraiko Kurohoshi. A great and funny story you should read if you have the time.

* * *

_Okay. This is not how things were supposed to happen._

_I had spent a few more minutes at the Gates of Time, watching the battle happen and preparing myself for the role destiny had provided me. I watched as Saturn and Little Lady fought the great beast. I watched them hold it off as the other Senshi arrived. I watched as I provided a great distraction for Sailor Moon, the princess, to eliminate it with her purification attack._

_I watched all of these things happen._

_So why, when I teleported in at the specific point in time that I should have, was there no one there?_

_I know they should have been there. _

_I know they had been there! It is kind of hard to miss a giant ditch dug out where the monster was supposed to have been._

_But no one was there._

_The Gates of Time had been wrong._

_This has to be bad._

_Is this a threat to the future of Crystal Tokyo?_

_Is this the work of some new enemy that the gates cannot track?_

_Have I finally been drinking too much at work?_

_The answer to all three questions is the same: maybe._

_Okay, so what do I know?_

_I know that what was supposed to happen, didn't. I also know that whatever changed these events cannot be tracked by the Gates of Time._

_But the Gates have a failsafe. Whatever they cannot track still does not effect what has already occurred._

_Returning quickly to the Gates, I observe the past, backward from the moment I entered the Time Stream._

_I rewind the Gates from the end of the battle to the beginning._

_And I catch it. The moment at which reality went from what the Gates had shown me to being what really happened._

_Thinking quickly, I re-watch the entire battle. I see Hotaru and Little Lady sitting and talking. I see the monster arrive, and shortly disappear into a portal, only to reappear with a…floating chain?_

_Obviously, whatever the chain is holding is currently outside the Gates' ability to see. But that is easily corrected if it lives. I watch as Hotaru—now Sailor Saturn—uses her Silence Glaive, and destroys the chain encircling…whatever it is that it's holding. _

_But suddenly, the monster appears to be torn apart molecule by molecule from the front onward._

_Then I witness Hotaru and Chibi-Usa touch whatever it was that had destroyed the monster and teleport away._

_Thinking quickly, I use the Gates to find out where they went. And lo and behold, they went to Hotaru's home—my home—and placed the untraceable newcomer in the guest room._

_Well, I have to see this person for myself._

_As the Guardian of Time, it is my responsibility to guard Time itself._

_And if this person can avoid the Gates, they are a threat to Crystal Tokyo._

_They will receive the benefit of doubt. After all, they had saved Hotaru and Usa from the monster. If I can get a sample of this newcomer's blood, the Gates will be able to follow them, and I can see if they're a threat._

_I just hope that Little Lady and Hotaru haven't made friends with it yet; I would hate to be forced to destroy their friend. They have too few as it was.

* * *

_

Hotaru and Usa remained in their Senshi forms after arriving in the guest room at Hotaru's house. This man—this gift from the heavens—was kind of heavy, even without the backpack.

Slipping it off him, the two used all of their magically enhanced strength to move him to the guest bed and place him there.

Even using the amount of healing magic they had at their disposal, they had only managed to get him to breathe at a stabilized pace.

"I'm tired, Usa."

Usa looked at her friend. Both of them were exhausted from healing him, to the point where they could no longer hold their Sailor forms. "Maybe we should lie down."

"What if he takes advantage of us?" Hotaru was still slightly afraid of the male that they had rescued, even though he had quickly destroyed the monster for them.

"He's out cold. And he was so hurt, it took both of us healing him just to let him breathe normally. He ain't going anywhere for a long time, unless you wanna call my mom over to finish fixin' him up?"

"No—no—no. I just want to be careful. I mean, we did wish for him and everything, but I don't want to just be unable to resist him."

Usa smiled. It was true she loved Hotaru, but she could be so overly sensitive sometimes. "He ain't moving for a while. And we did just spend a bunch of magical energy just to help him." She turned to the sleeping Ranma, "You won't hurt us, will you?"

Ranma just snored a little more, laying his arms out to the sides.

"See, he's okay with it."

Hotaru was still weary. "It still seems weird."

Usa decided to prove her friend wrong. She lay in the bed. Not exactly next to Ranma, but still close enough for his outstretched arm to touch her neck. "See, he isn't trying to kill me or drain my energy or stop Crystal Tokyo from happening. No threat here."

Hotaru, while still feeling a little uneasy at how forward her friend was being with the guy, was still stumped. She was tired and wanted to sleep, but was she ready to sleep in the same bed as the guy who had just saved them and been delivered to them by the Kami? Was she willing to trust this guy who had used the last of his waking thoughts to make certain they were safe?

Two minutes later, both girls were asleep in the same bed as the man that had been delivered to them, dreaming of him as their consort.

Ranma, on the other hand, was dreaming of food; mallet-happy, tomboy cat-girls; and odd little electrical rodents who fit into little tennis balls.

But the dreams shifted as the two drew close to him, and a feeling of inner peace encompassed his dreams.

For once, there was no nightmare of the Nekoken, no nightmare of some guy declaring his love for him, no nightmare of being permanently stuck as female. For once in his life, Ranma slept in peace.

* * *

Setsuna arrived quickly, making her way to the guest room. _It can't be too late._

But she arrived to find both her adoptive daughter and her future charge both asleep, curled up against a sleeping male.

_Okay, true, he is quite attractive, but why are they so trusting of him?_

Many would have thought Setsuna to be quite the non-sexual person and it was true in a way. She had sacrificed much for her duty. She was willing to sacrifice much more for Crystal Tokyo.

Well, she would never sacrifice her alcohol, or anything that would kill a cockroach, or…

But first…she needed to decide what possible futures this boy offered. If he truly was beyond the sight of the Gates of Time, then she would need to correct that before considering whether this guy was a possible threat or a danger to either of her young charges. For all she knew, this boy could cement Crystal Tokyo as the only possible future, making it much better. He might even be a part of restoring the Moon Kingdom to its former glory.

Or, he could be the new random asshole who shows up and tries to take over the world, blow it up, or break up the Senshi.

Luckily, Setsuna had access to what she needed to determine exactly who and what he was; as well as how his future would play in this world.

After drawing a blood sample, she left, silently hoping not to be forced to tell either girl that the man they seemed so comfortable with was a threat to them.

But neither girl was worried about that. They were both dreaming of a future with the strange man, though neither of them had any idea what to call him.

* * *

Sailor Pluto approached the Gates of Time and opened the failsafe slot. It had a simple function, so easy to use even Minako could do it.

If the Gates were unable to track a being, whether they were a being of chaos or from outside of their timeline, this failsafe had been installed to fix that. All the guardian needed was a DNA sample from the person and the Gates would be able to track them and their line.

It had been what allowed Pluto to track the House of Nova and Beryl's eventual betrayal of the Silver Millennium.

But she wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Hello, I am Hades. How may I assist you?"

Pluto was many things. She was cautious, she was well prepared.

And like cockroaches, she was scared as hell of someone sneaking up on her at the Gates of Time.

"DEAD SCREAM!"

She watched as the energy went towards the new person with her at the Gates…

And pass right through him.

"You know, that really wasn't necessary. Plus, it is quite annoying. You think that one Guardian would let another Guardian know I was around."

Sailor Pluto would not admit defeat, but wished to know her enemy—if for nothing else than to learn of a possible weakness. "Who are you?"

The new male simply bowed. "I am Hades, the AI program of the Gates of Time, Assistant of the Guardian of Time. I am at your service…Lady Pluto." The hologram gave a convincing simulation of someone muttering under his breath, "Lady Pluto? You think the Guardians would choose a simple title. Why is it I always get stuck with the royal types? They are always such pains, but oh well. Anyway, it's been a while since I was last active."

She was confused. "And exactly how long has it been; in Earth Years, that you have last been active?"

"Oh, about 40,537.572 Earth years."

She was unable to keep her jaw from dropping open. "And why has it taken you this long to make your presence known?"

"Oh, I need a certain amount of chaos magic to function. The blood sample you gave me was saturated with it. I would appreciate another pint or two of it. That would top off my reserves and keep me active for approximately one hundred thousand Earth years."

She was confused, to put it mildly. "You mean you function on chaos magic?"

"Oh, yes. The entire functionality of the Gates of Time is based on chaos magic. I need it to power my holographic interface, but I can draw enough from the Time Stream itself to power my lower functions. I must thank you. The last Guardian to see me was unable to find any chaos magic that could power me. The source you found was quite…fulfilling."

She was confused more now. Even her predecessor must not have known about this function of the Gates: a fully sentient avatar that would assist with her role. If she had, why would she have hid it? "Okay, assuming I believe you, how would you assist me?"

The avatar known as Hades smiled. "I would inform you that the male whom you obtained my fuel from is quite unique here. He is from a parallel reality, injured by a portal that was keyed specifically to the monster that you went to help eliminate. Though the healing magic of Lady Saturn and the Future Lady Moon was helpful in preventing his untimely death, it was not enough to fully restore him, and he will be unconscious for some time. I would also advise against eliminating him, as he will prove a great ally against your new enemy."

"But there are no more enemies between now and the Great Ice."

"So you thought." Hades moved towards the Gates, flicking his hand, and the images changed to show the monster that Ranma had fought. "This creature had a master, a very powerful one at that. Ranma—which, by the way, is the name of the new man—will be quite helpful in dealing with it. With his help, Crystal Tokyo appears in over ninety-five percent of the possible outcomes. Without him, it only appears in thirty-five percent, and most of those will cost you at least three Senshi."

"Which Senshi?"

Hades shook his head. "Should it matter? Your job is to preserve the future, past, and present. Would you willingly sacrifice someone on the off-chance that their death might provide a future benefit?"

Sailor Pluto lowered her head. It wasn't often she was reminded of her true purpose, her real reason for being a Guardian of the Gates of Time. "Crystal Tokyo must occur. It should occur."

Hades shook his head again. "You have been playing with forces you barely understand. You have been lucky nothing serious—like the end of all existence—has occurred because of your selfish desires. The first rule for any Guardian is not to tamper with time unless it is to prevent a disaster. You have violated that rule to ensure a future you deemed fated. In the old days, this would have earned you your death after I sent a report to the Queen."

Hades shook his head. "However, these are not the old days. Things still must change, and there is little I can do now.

"I will help you with Crystal Tokyo, if for nothing else than Usa. She…interests me. But the fact that you are willing to sacrifice four billions lives for this future will change. While you may guard these Gates, I am your counter-point. I balance your will."

Shaking her head in agreement, Sailor Pluto knelt before the avatar. "Then how shall I proceed?"

Hades smiled. It wasn't often, even in his vast memory, that he got to humble a Guardian. Most were too smart to pull the stuff this one had. "I will advise you as necessary. Just know that you will be allowed to live a normal life again. But remember, that male known as Ranma has already been claimed as a concubine by Usa and Hotaru." Hades smiled an evil smile. "You'll have to ask them for permission to use him for an heir."

Watching the sputtering of the Guardian more then made up for his lack of activity for the last forty thousand years.

Sometimes, it just was fun to tease.

* * *

Loki was watching his console. There had been little interest in the things happening on Midgard for him since he single-handedly averted Ragnarok. Sure, the enemies that were vanquished by the Sailor Senshi were fun to watch. And while this…Crystal Tokyo did shift things in favor of the Asgard, it was of little use to him. There was no fun, no enjoyment of what was currently happening for him.

In short, this world was boring.

"Man, I really need to see about getting an avatar."

Suddenly, a beep manifested itself on his console.

_Could it be…?_

_Might it be…?_

_Dare I hope…?_

Yes, Loki had found a new interest.

Poor Ranma. From one skillet into a pot.

But at least only one Kami was interested in him.

For now.

* * *

_Man, my head hurts._

Ranma was slowly coming to the world of the waking. He had no idea how long he had been out, but shot up quickly. _The monster…_

But there was no monster, nor the weird battling cheerleader who had helped him.

He was in a room, in a bed…all alone.

_Man, how often does that happen?_

_Me, in a bed, all alone._

Ranma wasn't used to this.

_Okay, no fiancées around. I am by myself in a strange room. Let's see, no ring on my finger, so I wasn't married to someone while I was out. My backpack looks untouched, as do my clothes, so I wasn't abused. And I was moved by somebody with some serious strength to move my backpack from the park to here._

_The park, how did I get to the park?_

_Second thought, how did I get back from the park?_

_Let's see. What do I remember?_

_The demon the old letch summoned. He pulled me through some portal, and I felt pain…such pain…_

Ranma shook his head. The pain far surpassed what he had felt under the Nekoken. Even beyond what he had endured eating Akane's food.

_Damn, it must have been bad if it surpassed the tomboy's cooking experiments._

"We don't care! We chose him, the Kami sent him to us! We make that decision, not you!'

_And I get to be woken up by some girl screaming at… What time is it anyway?_

The clock was at least digital, which saved Ranma some problems. It was difficult to focus on a normal clock, especially this early after waking up.

_Was it so early?_

He remembered few things about his day. He remembered waking up and heading back to the dojo, but little else after that. A few stray thoughts floated in his mind, memories of what must have happened. But every time he tried to grab onto them, to form a coherent thought with them, they slid through his grasps, returning to the ether.

_It's as if those moments never happened. As if all of this was a dream._

"Welcome back, young man."

Turning his head towards the voice, he caught sight of her. She seemed almost regal. Having blue-green hair that rested on her shoulders, Ranma bit back the thought of how cute she looked. _The last thing I need is another fiancée. _"Um, I'm Ranma Saotome, and I'm sorry about this. I take it the yells I heard are about me?" He started to berate himself internally for giving out his name.

Michiru smiled. "Yes, it seems my daughter and her best friend seems to think you are the answers to their prayers for a boyfriend." She thought it best not to mention the girls had prayed for the perfect husband. While he may be cute—no one said she didn't appreciate the opposite sex, just didn't feel **that** way about men—she wasn't about to let some gigolo play around with Hotaru's feelings. "So, perhaps it is best for you to tell me about yourself. Unlike my love, I would like to know the man my daughter seems to wish to know."

_She has a daughter!_ "Um, I'm sorry. But you don't look old enough to have a daughter my age."

He was rewarded with a gentle laugh, somehow "opposite sounding" to what Kodachi usually assaulted him with. "She is my adopted daughter, only a few years younger than me and about your age. I didn't mean to make you think a small child had lay claim to you."

He released a breath he had no idea he was holding. He may always end up being called a pervert, but it was best not to have your first impression be that you were a possible pedophile. "Okay. I'm a martial artist who got sucked into some portal-thingy by a weak demon summoned by the perverted master of my idiotic father. So thanks to that portal, I went from being able to easily kick its ass to barely hanging on long enough for that warrior-cheerleader to slash the chain the demon had around me so I could blow it up. I did blow it up, right?"

"Oh, yes. And those 'warrior cheerleaders' as you call them are called the Sailor Senshi. They protect us from most of those little nasties, but they usually work in a group. You say you took it out by yourself?" She already knew the story from what Usa and Hotaru told her earlier. But it paid to be certain.

"Yeah. I had to use a new technique on it, and it pretty well drained me of what I had left." Scratching his head, he was trying to figure out what to say. They knew his name already, a stupid mistake on his part. If someone went around saying they had a Ranma Saotome, there was bound to be a fiancée or thirty around to hear it. "So, did they bring me here? Why?"

"Oh, the Senshi have helped Hotaru a few times with some bullies, and she offered to let them bring injured people here to rest up. It seems you were just tired, and they didn't want to leave you in the park." She stood a little straighter. "Now, where are you from, Ranma?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that. If I do, you'll see if you can find someone, news will get out, and next thing I know, every idiot ever after me will be heading here and ruining your house. I probably should go. I don't want my problems to become your problems." He tried to make his way over to his backpack, but his legs were still wobbly from what happened earlier. He barely braced himself on the bed.

Michiru would have made her way over to help him, but if what the two self-appointed brides of Ranma's had said was true, she would need her Senshi form just to keep him from taking her down as well. "I'm afraid you're stuck here for a while. The Senshi informed us that they had healed you some, but you are still pretty drained. Dinner will be in about half an hour. You should rest up so you can make it downstairs. If you want, I can have the young ones bring it to you. I'm sure they'd appreciate time with their new boyfriend."

She watched as Ranma's face paled a bit. _Either he has someone or has had bad experiences with women. Oh my, I do hope he's straight. They'd be so disappointed if their supposed "gift from the Kami" was a homosexual. That just might make them snap._

_Of course, they could seek each other out. That could be just as well._

"I…I'll try and make it downstairs. Um, I hate to sound stupid, but which way is downstairs?" He tried to smile and scratch the back of his head. But both arms were currently supporting him.

"Down the hall to your left. Bring a healthy appetite."

Little did she know, Ranma would have brought that anyway.

* * *

Hades kept sifting through the data the Gates of Time were giving him. Since Pluto had left about an hour ago, he had been trying to comb through the possible futures to see where this guy would stand.

So far, it was taxing even him.

He had tried to contact his counterpart in Ranma's reality, but found no response. Even if his AI in that world was inactive like he had been, the Gates of Time for that universe should have responded.

No response meant one of two things: either they were destroyed—unlikely since only a Big Crunch would do that—or they never existed.

_This is bad. I have no way of knowing his past. Even at full power, I couldn't read that from another universe._

_And he obviously doesn't come from any one of the infinite realities split off from this one. He doesn't even belong to one of the realities which this one came from. His universe must have split off from this one before the making of the Gates of Time._

_If I was organic, I'd have one hell of a headache right now._

Ranma's effects on the universe were also quite chaotic. Even the founding members of the House of Nova didn't have this much chaos in them. He had seriously underestimated the levels in Ranma's blood. It was shocking to find out that if Ranma chose to drink milk tomorrow morning instead of orange juice, he would end up married to Usagi the First. If he had waffles instead of miso soup, a massive power outage would hit all of Europe and Asia.

Of course, those were oversimplifications, but when the results were over fifty percent for those actions, he had to wonder.

_It's a good thing I locked Usa to this time, otherwise the resulting chaos would rip her from existence. Not exactly a pain free way to go._

Time to go over what he knew. He knew Ranma apparently had something called a Jusenkyo curse, and explained it in ninety five percent of the realities in which it was exposed.

_Well, I guess that explains the worlds where he ended up married to Mamoru._

_Never knew the guy swung that way. Makes one wonder about Motoki._

In 96.7 percent of the realities, he was married to one or more Senshi, 4.75 percent of those had him married to all of them, including Mamoru.

The guy had problems showing his feelings. Obviously he had been raised to display no emotion.

He was nearly unstoppable, and never hesitated to end a battle to ensure no one got hurt. He said it was part of his training to ensure the safety of innocents.

The guy was apparently going to be cold to them all for a while. He had told Pluto that Usa and Hotaru would have a better shot with him if they took their time and didn't rush him. The guy seemed to have a problem with women who were too forward.

At least to the level that Hotaru and Usa were in 34.6 percent of the possible futures.

He also had a problem with cats. The Moon advisors were going to need to meld with him to fix that. Diana herself would send him fleeing in terror. He had to hope Pluto informed them of this as well.

The main problem the Senshi were going to have now was explaining to Ranma that he wasn't on his Earth anymore, and they had no way of sending him home. If he had a Time Gate in his universe, maybe they could.

But no response meant no way to do it.

He almost felt sorry about that. But Ranma did seem to grow happier as time went on.

The only question was who he would be happy with.

* * *

OMAKE!

Sailor Pluto stood outside her home, waiting for Ranma to emerge. He was a threat to the future of Crystal Tokyo, and thus had to be destroyed.

She had it planned perfectly. He would emerge through the back doors for a morning workout. She would hit him with a full power Dead Scream—end of story.

Too bad for her, no plan survives contact with Ranma.

She saw him emerge from the home in male form. "For being a threat to—what the hell are you doing?"

Ranma was currently hiding behind her. "Help me. They're crazy!"

"Huh?"

"Back away, Pluto. He, I mean, she's ours."

Pluto turned once again to face the door, now seeing Uranus and Neptune with weapons ready. "And what the hell are you two doing?"

"We have claimed her as a consort, or we will claim her once he gets hit with some cold water."

Uranus smiled. "Yes, come, join us, Ranma. Let us show you being female isn't so bad."

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM, URANUS!"

Neo-Moon and Saturn ran through the door, completing the Mexican Standoff. "We claimed him as our consort."

"Why are you trying to take him away from us? Don't you want me to be happy, Haruka-papa? Michiru-mama?"

Michiru just looked over at them. "You claimed the male half. We want the female half."

Haruka smirked, "You already said you didn't want **her** that way. If you won't make **her** a woman, let us do it."

Pluto had had enough. "It will not work that way."

"Not you too, Puu."

Setsuna was a little shocked. "To what are you referring to, Little Lady?"

The other girls all turned towards her. "She wants him all for herself."

Setsuna never got the time to issue a denial.

"NO!" was the common phrase they yelled.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!"

All that was left was a now drenched female Ranma and a twitching Pluto, currently on the ground.

"GET RANMA!"

"EEP!"

One news crew and a cup of hot water later, the Inners were watching the chase unfold on TV.

"As you can see, four Sailor Senshi are chasing what we believe may be a new villain, but he keeps screaming something about it not being his fault, and asking why they won't leave him alone. Hopefully, this situation will be resolved…Woah! Did you see that, Keiichi, he leapt over that building!"

The girls could only stare, the moon cats banging their heads on the floor since this was something they expected the Inners to do, not the Outers.

"Sempai!"

Okay, maybe this could get worse.

* * *

OMAKE2! By Howard

Artemis came out of the back room bristling with anger. "I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!"

Minako spun, wide eyed. "Artemis?"

Usagi piped up with, "What do you mean?"

Artemis glared daggers at the door he just exited. "Luna cured Ranma's ailurophobia just a little **too** much."

In a panic, the assembled senshi rushed to the partially open door and threw it open.

There, before their astonished eyes, was Ranma lying on the floor with Luna sitting on his chest, preening under his attentions. He was running his fingers sensuously through her fur and she was making happy mewling sounds.

Ranma paused and looked Luna intently in the eyes. "I love you, Luna."

Luna stroked his cheek with her paw, "I love you too."

The shocked senshi watched as Luna lowered her head as Ranma raised his. Everyone turned away and shuddered except for the always curious Ami.

"I didn't know moon cats could french-kiss."

* * *

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.


	3. Realization

**Chapter 3**

**Realization**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

Thanks to my proofreader, Howard. Without him, my stories would definitely have a lower quality to them.

I wrote this story to get it out of my head, as well as deal with the Chibi-Usa/Ranma/Hotaru match-up that I picked up from **Meanings of Life** by Kuraiko Kurohoshi. A great and funny story you should read if you have the time.

* * *

"You asked to see me?" Sailor Pluto was not often forced to appear before anyone. Even during the Silver Millennium, it was she who chose when and where to meet Queen Serenity.

To have the avatar of the object you guard summon you… It was a new experience for her.

"Yes. Ranma will need to be told of what has occurred." The avatar was standing before the Gates of Time, his face scrutinizing the time streams and offshoots. Dealing with Ranma was taxing his processing abilities.

He had never felt so alive.

"And what, pray tell, has occurred?" Sailor Pluto herself had not even been able to look yet into the past and see what Ranma had done to arrive here. She had merely went to contact the Outers and inform them of the new arrival, including Neo Princess Usa's and Princess Hotaru's declaration of Ranma to be their consort.

"He has been pulled across universes. The portal that allowed the minion to pass to his world was a Class Ten Summoning type. That means it was keyed to be user specific. As such, when he was pulled through, it was almost like his body was being pulled apart to him, most likely because his body **was** being pulled apart. How he survived to reach this side, I don't think we'll ever know unless you ask him. He seems pretty tight-lipped about his abilities."

Pluto was stunned. A Class Ten Summoning Portal required a huge amount of magical energy. To pull it off, the person either had excellent control over magic, or was a lucky idiot.

She had no way of knowing the latter was correct.

"So, is it possible to send him back to his world after he has served his purpose?"

Hades shook his head. "You know, you need to thaw yourself a little, Guardian. That is hardly the attitude to take with an ally.

"No, we cannot send him back. If someone from his world was to try and summon him, it might work. But there is no Gate of Time in his universe. We cannot send him home. In all likelihood, he will be on our Earth in our universe till the Hand of Death finally takes him."

Pluto hid her feelings at this. She wasn't quite sure how to take it. She was happy that he might stick around and cheer up her youngest charges, but at the same time, Hades himself had said it wasn't set with **which** charges he would eventually **cheer** up. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that he is the biggest battery for you in a few thousand eons?"

Hades looked at her with slight annoyance. But slowly, a smile—an evil smile Pluto had often seen on the faces of their attackers—grew on his face. "Oh no, this has nothing to do with that. And just for that little remark, I think I owe you. Yes, I owe you big time for that."

"OH GOD, YES! YES! BY THE HEAVENS, YES!"

Pluto immediately paled at hearing her own voice like that, before slowly turning to the Gates of Time. That was her…and… "WHAT THE FU—"

"Well," Hades said, "I thought you might like to see one of the possible futures where you and Ranma get together. I must say, you seem to be enjoying yourself." Hades stopped speaking after seeing Setsuna in the future do something quite…remarkable. Turning his head and body so that his face was almost upside down, he had to remark without meaning to tease. "Damn, you are quite flexible. I figured something like that would pop a joint out of place."

Pluto quickly teleported away from being a voyeur of her own possible sex life.

Hades, however, took his time before moving on from that vision. _Damn, I had no idea they were **that** flexible._

* * *

Hotaru was riding on Cloud Nine at the moment.

Today, her prayers had been answered and a strong, handsome, powerful man had come into her life. Every time she looked into his eyes over dinner—a little difficult since she was sitting right beside him with Usa on the other side—she could see some peace in there, even some compassion for them.

But she also saw sadness…loneliness. It wasn't all that hard to tell those emotions were there. She had seen them enough during her own times she looked in a mirror.

She didn't even notice how much of her own food she had eaten while watching him eat. Both of her adoptive parents had been surprised when she had absently asked for thirds, even she hadn't known she was eating so much.

But that was nothing compared to how much Ranma had eaten. Apparently, one of the warnings given to Michiru by Setsuna included making a larger meal. He had seven portions himself. He seemed to be straining slightly to eat, but seemed to get stronger as he ate.

Michiru tried to keep the conversation civil, while Haruka seemed upset that apparently some boy was trying to take Hotaru away. "So, Ranma, are you feeling any better?"

Ranma remembered his manners to swallow before speaking. "Well, all I really needed was a great meal to feel better. That portal really took my energy out of me."

"Really, why is that?" Setsuna spoke.

"Well, I needed to make a ki shield to keep that thing from killing me. Whatever was attacking me in that portal really battered my shield, and add that onto the damage it did before I got my shield up, I was lucky to be standing. This is an excellent meal by the way. I don't know how to thank you."

"How about telling us about yourself, Ranma?" Usa was anxious to learn more about her new prince.

Ranma became a little nervous, wondering how much he could tell them without sounding crazy or dangerous. He needed more time. "Um, what would you like to know?"

Haruka decided to finally enter the conversation. "Tell us about your life, your parents, how you were able to kill the creature that attacked you."

Every one of the Senshi stared at her, but Ranma was trying to figure out how to word his answers. The last thing he needed was the two girls who were sitting beside him to try and come to Nerima. They'd just get hurt by the Fiancée Brigade. "Well, I spent ten years on the road training with my pops in my family's style of martial arts. My pops is definitely not parenting material and my mom has perhaps the most warped sense of honor I've ever seen. And that thing…well, I came up with some new techniques after I got the idea off an anime series. I only just recently had the time to make the attack work." _There, no definite answers and no way to track me down. The best they could do would be to look for my family and Mom hid herself after all the people Pops screwed over began coming after her._

"Not very descriptive, Ranma." Haruka was determined to get some definite answers from this boy. How else could she find out if this boy was a threat to sweet little Hotaru unless she had more information than a possible alias of Ranma Saotome. "Tell us about what you've been doing since you returned from your training trip."

"Um," Ranma was trying to keep everything he said to showing as little details as possible.

"Haruka-papa, please stop pressing Ranma for details. He'll tell us when he's ready."

Ranma looked between Hotaru and Haruka, confused. "Um, Hotaru. Why are you calling Haruka papa? I mean, yeah, Haruka looks like a man in those clothes, but she's obviously a girl."

"And how would you know I ain't a guy, Ranma." Haruka was a little surprised. Most people took one look at her and assumed male.

"Um, I've had some experience dealing with people who prefer to dress as the opposite sex." _Like Ukyo, Tsubasa, Konatsu, and myself when mother came by expecting Ranko._ "Besides, you have a dead giveaway. You ain't got an Adam's Apple. That means you have to be a girl." _Yes, turn the questioning session onto them._

Michiru giggled a little. "Well, Haruka has always been the tomboy type."

Ranma looked at the Senshi of Uranus with a little fear in his eyes.

* * *

Ranma was currently flying over Tokyo proper, trying to save some time and at least see how things were going in Nerima. He had earlier tried to call the dojo from a pay phone, but ended up connecting to some bakery that had the same number.

He stopped, floating above Tokyo Tower. Nerima looked…different. A water tower was ten blocks to the left of where it should be. He should know; he had seen this view enough when the tomboy sent him on a Tokyo Tour via Mallet-sama Airways.

He flew towards the high school. Maybe that portal just messed with his head a little, or maybe he was just looking at Nerima from the wrong angle.

But even Furinkan High School betrayed him. He looked upon it with fear. The school was at the same location, but extremely different. It was larger and four floors taller. The fields were aligned all wrong, and the walls and trees everywhere showed no signs of his usual discourse with Kuno or any other member of the NWC.

Using his best speed, he made his way to where the Tendo Dojo was located.

Only to find an apartment complex.

"No, no, no. It's all wrong. Where's the Dojo?"

"You don't know where you are, do you?"

Ranma turned quickly, still floating in mid-air, to see someone dressed like those warrior cheerleaders he ran into before. She was currently standing on a building across from where the dojo should have been, a garnet rod in her hand. _What did Michiru call them…?_ "You're one of those Sailor Senshi, right?"

"Yes. Sailor Pluto, at your service. Now, if you would be kind enough to land on the roof here, we can get to business. The people of this ward are not used to such things as floating people."

Ranma floated over to the unfamiliar roof across from what should have been the Tendo Dojo. "Why's everything different?"

Pluto shook her head. _At least he is getting to the point, not like at dinner. _"This is a different Earth than the one you came from, a different universe. That portal you came through pulled you from your universe to ours."

Ranma closed his eyes and began to rub his temples. This all sounded familiar to him. Why? Was it another one of those shows that the Tendo daughters watched? "You mean like off sci-fi. This is the same time, but different Earth. Things happened differently at some point in our history so that this world was created?"

Pluto was surprised. She didn't expect him to get it so easily. "Yes. You are in a different world. Same Earth, but a different reality, a different set of circumstances."

Ranma sat down against the side of the roof ledge. He had wanted to get away from his life, get away from the craziness and dishonorable life he was being forced into by his family and supposed friends. But to skip out of his world entirely? What would he do? He had no family here, and no friends save for the family that had watched over him when the Sailor Senshi dropped him off. He had promised Hotaru and Usa that he would return after checking in at home, but there wasn't a home to check into. "Is there a way for me to return to my world?"

She merely shook her head. "If there is, it will have to be done from their end. We do not have the resources to send you back, nor the ability." She turned towards him, approaching where he sat. "The people you were staying with will help you. And I do believe those two girls will provide you with a reason to stay. They seem to both desire your presence, as well as the fact that they don't mind sharing you between themselves. Both also seem to understand that you will not wish to be forced into anything."

Ranma was speechless, staring off into space. Was he truly free? Would a portal open any moment now and suck him back to that hell he came from?

He pulled his legs and hugged them to his chest. Ranma wasn't used to anything remotely like this. If what Pluto said was true, he was permanently stuck on this Earth until someone from his Earth pulled him back. That would mean they might need the scroll from the old letch…the scroll that he kicked into the portal and watched explode. _Shit!_ "So what am I to do now? I don't exist here, and if I have a counterpart, I couldn't just take his life over. Hell, it might be worse for him than it was for me."

"How so?" Ranma had revealed too little during the dinner. And she was definitely not in the mood to return to the Gates and deal with that perverted avatar.

Ranma decided to take a chance and tell her. It was obvious these Sailor Senshi were at least trying to help him. "Let's see. My pops sold me as a fiancé to more families than in a phone book. Taught me a technique that means I can't get anywhere near cats. Got me a water-based curse that turns me into a girl when hit with cold water. Engaged me to one girl who thinks I am her personal punching bag. I have a mother who believed a dishonorable thief like my father would raise me as a 'man among men' or we'd commit seppuku. I've got an Amazon girl after me because I defeated her once and by their laws, she is my wife, so she has to bring me back to her village for breeding stock. I have two lunatics named Tatewaki and Kodachi Kuno who want to either kill me or fuck me depending on which form I'm in because they believe one form is enslaving the other form from proclaiming undying love for them. The lecherous grandmaster of my school is always trying to feel up my girl side and attacks me when I don't let him, and my own father says I should just let him. No matter what happens, it's always my fault as far as anyone is concerned. So when the psychotic suitors of the women after me show up and try to kill me for taking their equally crazy women from them, I get blamed for the damages. Basically I'm 'one more fiancée arriving at the Dojo looking for me' or 'another family my father screwed over showing up' from killing myself.

"And that is just the day-to-day stuff. I had to face off against a descendant of a Ki dragon to unlock my curse. I had to kill the Phoenix God to save my friends' lives. I had to compete in all kinds of warped martial arts to save and help people. And the only thanks I get is the next challenge thrown at me and my worthless family yelling at me for not taking care of **my** mistakes, even though they made them."

Pluto just stood there with her mouth open.

Ranma wasn't even looking at her. "So, I couldn't exactly tell the people helping me any of that. They'd think I was crazy. But since you Senshi seem to deal with weird things like that all the time, I thought you might believe me."

Oh yes, Sailor Pluto would be a while.

* * *

"So, what do you think of him, Usa?"

Usa was sitting on the bed across from Hotaru. Ranma had left half an hour ago, promising to return before ten. He still had an hour left, and had left all of his stuff behind—a sign that he would return—but it still felt like he was hiding things. "I think we might be scaring him. Did you see him at dinner? He was trying to keep quiet about things. Maybe he's already married or something."

Hotaru's shoulders slumped. "Maybe. But I think we have to figure out how we're going to handle things tomorrow. You know the adults are going to try and get Ranma into school while he's staying here since Setsuna-mama said that would be for a while. So the Inners are bound to see him tomorrow."

Usa's face paled quickly. "Minako and Makato will latch onto him quicker than Mom at an all-you-can-eat buffet."

Hotaru could only look glum. "We need a plan. Preferably one in which we don't pump our fists in the air and call it something stupid like 'Operation: Claim our man!' "

Usa decided to go for broke. "We can give them some random guy's name and tell them that's who they're supposed to get married to. That way they'll spend all their time looking for their 'one true love', which leaves us alone with Ranma."

"But I thought you said they had multiple consorts?"

Usa smiled. "I know that and you know that, but they don't."

Hotaru got an evil grin that Usa had only seen once before: when she was possessed with Mistress Nine. "Pure evil, Usa. I love it. But we need some information on these imaginary guys. They need a history, something the other girls can latch onto and try and track them down with."

"Oh, that's the easy part. We ask Ranma about some of the guys he knows. After all, if what Puu said was correct and Ranma's not from here, what are the odds that those two would actually meet the guys we're telling them about. And as long as we don't connect them to Ranma, they won't ask him anything."

The two cackled evilly, frightening the two older females who were currently listening in outside the room.

Haruka and Michiru walked away back towards the front room. Haruka looked at her. "You said Ranma was too nice to make them act like that."

"He's not making them; they're doing it on their own. They're just young and in love. Besides, you have to admit, that is a great plan to deal with the boy-crazy Inners."

"But what happens if Ami or Rei decide to try and go after him or, worse yet, what happens if Usagi and Mamoru have another falling out?"

Michiru stopped, before turning around and heading back up the stairs. "Then we should tell them to ask for more than two names of Ranma's male friends." She paused and gave a mischievous smile. "Perhaps even a female name for Rei. After all, we need to keep them on their toes."

Both smiled before heading back to interrupt the evil plannings of the two youngest Senshi.

After all, evil plans should be made as a family activity.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a reality far, far away. Innortal was tapping away at his computer. Looking at the screen, he merely held up a sign.

"WRONG UNIVERSE!"

* * *

Happosai was having an extremely bad day.

First off, his wayward heir decided to fight back once again, and destroyed his new toy…summoning scroll.

Then the monster ignored his commands and yanked Ranma through the very portal it had come from. For some reason, the portal remained open until the demon went back through. That in itself was a new thing, but the perverted man didn't even consider it was something that he did wrong, it must have been meant to stay open.

Finally, someone had let the others know what had happened to Ranma. He was currently being chased by Ukyo, Kodachi, and Shampoo; each demanding to know where he had sent Ranma. Kuno was also chasing them, claiming he would make the foul imp pay for sending his beloved pig-tailed girl to hell, apparently believing that Happosai was the true foul sorcerer.

Mousse and Ryoga were jumping for joy.

Well, Mousse had been until he ended up jumping off a bridge he didn't see, and was now swimming in circles, quacking gleefully that Ranma could no longer keep his beloved Shampoo away from him.

Ryoga had jumped into the air, and somehow, against all odds, got lost. But he was happy that his vengeance was complete and now he could proclaim his love for Akane, as soon as he found his way back. Currently, he had somehow ended up on the International Space Station.

Cologne, being the calmest of the group, was watching a video she had recently purchased from Nabiki. It showed son-in-law being confronted by Happosai and his new creation. But she wasn't worried about the monster the pervert summoned. She was more interested in the portal. It was a specific type, something not seen before in her lifetime. She recognized the portal, by description only, because she had once read the scroll, before it was stolen by Happosai. She also knew that the scroll it was written on had been redone ten times in the 3000 years of Amazon history.

"Elder, what does this mean for my son?"

Cologne didn't want to turn and face the woman. She had some small respect for Nodoka with how she could keep her idiotic husband in line. But how do you tell a woman that her child was pulled into a portal and ripped apart by tidal forces that would have spread him across the inter-dimensional plane?

The simple truth was that Ranma Saotome was dead.

And soon, Happosai would be too...once she got a hold of him.

* * *

OMAKE!

Ranma had been running for hours, but they finally confronted him.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THE WOMAN I LOVE!"

"PREPARE TO DIE, SAOTOME!"

Normally, one would think these two would be members of the NWC.

They were the first two members of the MWC (Minato Wrecking Crew): Juuban Guard. Mamoru and Artemis were not only pissed that the women they loved had not only chased after Ranma, but were now carrying his children.

The Senshi just sat around the back porch, watching the fight. Only Ami had regained enough of her senses to speak. "Well, I guess that explains why Usa has pink hair and Diana has pink fur."

Ami decided to stir the hornet's nest. "I have three thousand yen says Ranma takes them down in under a minute."

And thus an unofficial branch of the Ice Queen Betting Establishment was formed in the Sailor Moon Universe.

* * *

OMAKE! By Howard.

"OH GOD, YES! YES! BY THE HEAVENS, YES!"

Hades turned a smug look on Setsuna, only to be shocked by what he saw.

Setsuna was lying back on a beautiful four-post, canopied bed that hadn't been there a moment ago, wearing a sheer chemise that was colored and styled to match her senshi uniform. She patted the bed next to her and purred sexily, "Come here and watch with me." Her smile grew, "I love home movies!"

* * *

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, check out my website for more postings and the forum to see possible future story ideas.


	4. Revealing

**Chapter 4**

**Revealing**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

First, don't forget to check out my new homepage.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

Thanks to my proofreader, Howard. Without him, my stories would definitely have a lower quality to them.

I wrote this story to get it out of my head, as well as deal with the Chibi-Usa/Ranma/Hotaru match-up that I picked up from **Meanings of Life** by Kuraiko Kurohoshi. A great and funny story you should read if you have the time.

* * *

"Thank goodness for showers!" Though, Ranma had to admit, it wasn't as nice as soaking in a furo, allowing the excess heat to relax you after a hard day's training or, often in his case, a hard night's trying to sleep. 

But it definitely made it easier to wash your hair. And it was nice to not have to wash himself as a female every once in a while.

_I have to tell them, today, about the curse. There's no way around it. I know that the Jusenkyo magic is still with me. And even if I can spend more time as male now—assuming what happened yesterday wasn't a fluke or something weird like the magic needs some time to rev up the water magnet part—they'll find out sooner or later. I can't do the same thing I did at the Tendo's. They deserve to know about Jusenkyo._

_And about the Neko-ken. Usa said she had a pet cat named Diana. And Hotaru said she had two friends with "friendly" pet cats as well. So, odds are I'll run into one of them soon—the Saotome luck for being screwed over by events is just waiting to get me._

However, Fate decided it had waited long enough.

Haruka quietly disrobed inside the bathroom. Michiru had left their room minutes before, saying she needed to get a bath, and Haruka was planning on surprising her lover in the shower.

How was she supposed to know that Ranma had beaten Michiru to the shower and that Haruka's lover was currently making breakfast?

So, Haruka slipped her hand past the shower curtain and shut off the hot water. She always loved hearing Michiru scream at that prank.

Unfortunately—or fortunately, depending on whose point of view we are looking at—Ranma was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice Haruka's presence.

However, he did notice when the water temperature dropped and he became a she. "WHAT THE HELL?"

That was enough to snap Haruka out of her early morning stupor, to rip back the shower curtain to reveal a naked redhead, covering herself and who was currently giving Haruka the evil eye—the same evil eye, oddly enough, that Ranma had practiced after learning it from his mother.

The two stared at each other—Ranma at her face and Haruka at Ranma's...assets.

"PERVERT!" Ranma ripped the curtain closed again, and stood in the cold water, waiting for the perverted guardian of Hotaru to leave the bathroom. After a minute, she was tired of freezing. "You can leave now."

"Sorry." Haruka walked out in a stupor; her mind too busy trying to commit the hot redhead's body to memory, before going to find her lover to ask about the new...gift that she found in the shower.

After she left, Ranma turned the hot water back on, glad that the time she had spent waiting for Haruka to leave hadn't frozen her body solid. Now back to male, Ranma only had one line of thought. Gone were the thoughts and worries of revealing his curse and phobia to them.

_Damn it, why is it perverted tomboys are always walking in on me?_

* * *

Michiru was busy making a large breakfast, resigning herself to a quick shower after Ranma got out. He had returned last night depressed, saying, in the morning, he would tell them what had happened to him when he went to check in on his home and family. 

_Whatever it was must have been bad. I know Setsuna told us that he would never be able to go back. But still, what had he discovered last night that was so bad that he couldn't tell us? Is he afraid, like he said last night, that the trouble that hounds him will come and attack us?_

Her musings were stopped short.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

_That wasn't anyone I know._ She was a little worried about what had happened when her quick mind figured most of it out. _Well, I **did** tell Haruka I was going to take a shower. How was I supposed to know she would need to be told it wasn't me in there? What if it had been Setsuna, Hotaru, or Ranma that she—_

"PERVERT!"

_Yep, definitely Haruka's work._

It wasn't much longer after that, when her wayward lover came downstairs and quickly pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I don't know who she is, but I say we keep her. She looks...fun."

_Yep, whomever it was that had said it, was correct. Haruka is a pervert._ "Dear, maybe we should first find out who this mysterious female is before you decide to invite her into our reindeer games."

"I can explain that."

Both girls turned to see male Ranma in a wet towel. "And before you start asking if I was sleeping with the girl in the shower—" He stopped speaking abruptly and moved to the sink. After filling a glass with cold water, he went back to the two girls and placed a hand from each girl on his pecs. "I picked up a curse in China—a shape shifting curse that is activated by cold water and deactivated with hot." Ranma then proceeded to pour the water over his head, turning into his female form.

Both girls were very familiar with the Sailor Starlights. But they maintained their height when they became female, and that was only during the time they spent in Sailor form.

They were not used to seeing someone shrink and become female.

Ranma, however, was twitching. Michiru gave the breast that she found in her hand a slight squeeze, to make certain that what she saw and felt was real.

Haruka—being a perverted tomboy like Ranma thought she was—was currently testing it in every way possible with one hand. "Could you two please stop doing that?"

Michiru immediately dropped her hand, and then smacked Haruka's away.

Ranma filled the glass with hot water and changed back. "If you got any questions, I'll fill you in on the rest during breakfast. I'll understand if you don't want me to stay here."

With that said, Ranma went back upstairs to finish getting dressed, while the two women stared at him as he left.

The perverted tomboy now only had one thought. _If Hotaru and Usa don't want her, maybe Michiru and I can ask her to be our consort. So what if she becomes a he? It's not like I never wanted to have children of my own._

Yes, a very perverted tomboy indeed.

* * *

Breakfast was a somber affair. The young girls had only gotten a few names from Ranma to give to the Inners. They had decided to set this Ryoga Hibiki as Makato's future husband, and Tatewaki Kuno as Minako's. They had Mousse planned for Ami, and that Happosai person planned for Rei. But they were making drastic changes to the last one—the guy almost sounded like he was Rei's grandfather. 

Now, Ranma had said he had to tell them a few things, but was going to wait to after their meal. They would still have plenty of time to get to school if they got a ride, and Setsuna was already driving Ranma in to authorize him to take the entrance exams.

After the meal was finished, and he helped Michiru take the dishes into the kitchen, he returned with two glasses of water.

"Okay, first off, I need to explain some of the weird stuff I've had happen to me. I'll do my curse first, since I want to be dry when I go to school. And please, no questions until I'm finished, okay?"

The girls all nodded their approval. "First, I have what's called a Jusenkyo curse. My idiot father—proving that you don't need a reason to be a complete idiot—took me to a cursed training ground in China with hundreds of pools. Each had something unique drown in them, so, if you're unlucky enough to get knocked into one, you pick up a curse and change into whatever last drowned in them." He upended the cold water glass over himself, shrinking into his female form. "I fell in the Nyannichuan: The Spring of Drowned Girl."

The others could only stare.

"First off, I don't look like the girl that drowned in the spring. I look like a younger version of my mom, so I guess it makes you look like what you'd've been if you'd been born that way. Second, I am a guy who changes into a girl, not the other way around. Third, I only like girls, even in this form. Finally, ain't no cure, so I'm stuck with this until I die or find some way to gain control over it; from what I've read on the subject, it should be possible. The curse is triggered by cold water and undone by hot water." She upended the second glass over her head, becoming male once again. "Any questions before I move onto the next one?"

Hotaru meekly raised her hand. "So, you're the same person, no matter what the form?"

Ranma smiled at her, putting her at ease. He still hadn't decided if he wanted a relationship with either of the girls who expressed interest in him, but he still at least wanted her as a friend. "Yep, no matter what, I'm always Ranma." _Unless of course someone hits me too hard in the head and **she** makes another appearance. But they don't need to know about...that._

The others finally nodded their consent for him to continue.

"The second thing is I'm terrified of cats. My idiot father put me through some training called the Neko-ken. I'm trying to undo the damage his stupidity did to my mind but, until then, I'm barely able to be in the same room as a cat. Maybe in another month or two, I can stand to have one near me, but it'll take time. I won't explain how you're taught the Neko-ken, but the other option to learning it in training is to die. Maybe later, I'll tell you the rest, but you don't want those images in your head during school."

They nodded once again, with Usa deciding that Diana would have to spend a while longer living with her Mom. Then she realized that she had to move back there tonight, herself, as she was only staying with Hotaru for the weekend.

"Finally, I...I can't go home. I just learned last night this isn't even my world, or my universe. Sailor Pluto explained it all to me, and said I could ask you for help. I can understand if my problems make you feel uncomfortable, and I'll leave if you want me to."

"No, Ranma, we will not ask you to leave."

He turned towards Setsuna. "Are you sure? I don't mind if you don't want the trouble that always follows me around. I can always head out and look for a way home."

"Nonsense, Ranma, if we wanted peace and quiet, we wouldn't be living in Juuban." Michiru stood up and gave the boy a hug. "So you have some problems; name one person who doesn't."

The other girls followed suit, encircling him within a warm embrace. Michiru kept an eye on Haruka, who kept casting quick glances at her own cup of ice water.

For the first time in a long time, Ranma felt accepted.

* * *

Soon though, Ranma was feeling dejected again. 

He accepted it when the girls told him he needed to go to school. After all, if he wanted to teach Anything Goes in this world, he needed to have a degree or two to prove he knew what he was doing. And interning again, like he had with Tofu, might not be an option.

He turned down the idea to go to some advanced high school like Michiru and Haruka had gone to; stating that his lack of knowledge would be flunking him out before the first week was through. He offered to go to Juuban High School if he could actually pull off some decent grades—which actually might be possible, since he could finally get some decent sleep. There'd be no panda keeping him up, no rival keeping him awake because he somehow was upset with Ranma, and no weird educators either draining his chi or throwing pineapple bombs at him.

The girls laughed at him, until he told some stories about Mousse, Pops, the Kunos, and Ms. Hinako.

One thing was certain to them; Ranma would have no problems handling the weird things that occurred in this world.

He had just finished testing at Juuban High for placement. But he spent those three hours straining his mind to the limits. Now the computer tabulated results were in.

"I'm in tenth grade...again."

Damn irony. He was right back to where he started. First, a perverted tomboy walked in on him. Then he was dumped into the tenth grade in a new school.

Patterns, aren't they a wonderful thing?

* * *

Loki was busy, setting things up. His new interest was deemed to live an interesting life. If he worked hard—a relatively new concept for Loki: working hard at something that didn't involve a prank on someone else—he might be able to earn favors from the others deities and, perhaps, even a few demons. 

"Let's see. He has a gender curse from some place called Jusenkyo. Hmm, must be from that other reality. It stinks of rogue chaos magic. Then we have his fear of cats. Maybe I should get Bast to visit him in his dreams. He has weird people always challenging him, and weird things happening around him. Now we combine that with the usual chaos around the Sailor Senshi and..."

Loki smiled. "I think we have the new Number One series for the Ethereal Television Network."

And once again, Ranma's daily occurrences were to become public amusement for the gods and demons.

The only problem was that Loki had no idea what to call it. If it was just Ranma, he could call it **Ranma ½**, but with **Sailor Moon** added into it, he had no suggestions.

_Oh well, that can be worked out in post-production._

* * *

At the same time, the main target—er, star of the Ethereal Television Network was floating above the backyard of his new home, flying through a kata to improve his movements in the air. 

_Ain't never had to fight anybody in the sky since I learned the Flight Technique, but that don't mean another wannabe like that thing that brought me here won't wanna challenge me in the air._

_Damn it! Stuck inside the city like this, there ain't no place to practice my energy attacks. I got 'em down, but I gotta get my reserves up. Hmm. Maybe if I use my ki and spirit energy and see if I can make myself heavier. Doing that, combined with my normal and revised kata, I should be able to make my reserves stronger._

_But not right now. I'm still not up to a hundred percent. At best, I'm in the seventies. After tonight, though, I'm back to training at the max._

But as he finished the kata, and landed to begin his final stretching, he had to wonder. _What do I do now? It's not like I can count on these people to take care of me for the rest of my life. And it don't really look like there's any way home. With any luck, the old ghoul and the pervert'll just decide I'm dead. Of course, with my luck, if they did try to get me back, I'd just get pushed into a similar reality. Probably one where that world's Ranma had already been killed by some suitor or enemy, and I'd be stuck dealing with all of the crap from his 'abandoning' them._

I can already hear Ryoga screaming, "Ranma, how dare you die and leave Akane alone!

"Prepare to die!"

_What do **I** want? Do I wanna stay here and spend the rest of my life in a universe where I got no past? Should I try and make a living here? True, this Tokyo seems more likely to have some pit fights to earn some easy cash in. Hell, a tournament might give me enough money to start out on my own. If this place is anything like Nerima, the youma attacks'll have made rent cheaper here than in some crappy neighborhoods._

_Hell, it ain't like I'll ever find my own way home. Everybody says those Senshi are real powerful, perhaps the strongest fighters in this world. If they don't know a way to send me back..._

_Then, again, should I even try to look? I got a good thing going here. Plus, considering how much luck I've had looking for a Jusenkyo cure, do I wanna repeat the past?_

_Let's look at this objectively. I got no obligations in this world, so no new fiancée every three weeks. Only two girls've claimed any interest in me, and that's 'cause they happened to pray before my arrival. They said they'll let me get used to the idea and try to respect my wishes not to force me. They claim they won't be jealous and are willing to share me 'cause "good men are too rare to waste our time with an unattached bad one." Hell, they even trust me! And 'cause they want me to choose them both, it's kinda like having only one fiancée, really. Heh, probably the only way for me to get down to just one._

_I got a great place to stay, filled with people that accept me for who and what I am. They feed me well and only insist I go to school and try my best. They don't wake me up at all hours to try and prove that they're still better than me. They don't ignore my existence until they need something. They ask for my opinion. Heck, they even gave me an allowance to treat my sweet tooth. _

_What are the downsides? Sure, I got two girls after me, but they give me space and respect it when I wanna be left alone. There is a perverted tomboy here who likes my girl side **way** too much. Juuban High says I gotta wear a normal school uniform, so I have to go get measured for an adjustable men's uniform. I ain't wearing the skirt! Those fuku are way too revealing, even for Shampoo. I'd have to work hard in school, which would mean less time for practicing the art. And of course, I gotta go to college before I even think about opening a dojo or teaching._

_Could I really make a future for myself here? I mean, Hotaru and Usa are both great young women. I don't understand why either of them is having a hard time finding someone. I need to ask them about that. I mean, it's not like they change sexes. What could they possibly be hiding?_ "Like they're those Sailor Senshi."

"Who told you?"

Ranma stopped in his tracks, slowly turned, and lowered his head to the voice that said that. In the source's place sat a small pink cat with a gold crescent on its forehead.

"Don't be mad at them; they're really nice girls."

Cats he was used to. A talking cat was something Ranma had no idea how to handle. Even the Neko-ken fear wasn't up to dealing with that.

Diana watched as the male's eyes went to the back of his head and he fell over, fainting to the ground.

"Well, that was new. I wonder how long I have to wait before Little Lady gets here. I have to let her know she shouldn't be telling people who she really is."

* * *

Said girl was eating lunch outside of school with Hotaru. So far, the evil plan they had come up with—with the help of Hotaru's adopted parents—had created quite a stir with the two boy-crazy Inners. Both could currently be seen on either side of Ami, trying to convince the girl to try and locate their future husbands 

Both girls could barely suppress releasing an evil cackle at how well the plan was working. At this rate the two girls would be kept busy searching for men who didn't exist—well, not in this universe. When Ranma came to classes tomorrow, the chances of either of them giving Ranma one hundred percent of their attention was almost zero.

Usa sipped her tea. "Our plan is working perfectly."

Hotaru merely nibbled on her sandwich. "Agreed. We simply need to keep it going until Ranma has chosen us."

"Psst, Usa, Hotaru."

The duo turned to see a black female cat with a gold crescent on its forehead. "Luna, what's up?" Hotaru began to worry. For the cats to come to school, something had to be wrong.

Luna looked around; making certain no one would see her talking. "I was hoping Diana was here with you. She said she missed you over the weekend. Maybe she's waiting for you at home."

The moon cat, as well as the Inners, caught sight of a purple and pink blur as the two self-appointed fiancées ran for all their worth back to Hotaru's home.

Luna just stared. "Why do I get the feeling it's going to be one of those months?"

* * *

Omake! 

Both girls turned to see Ranma in a wet towel. "And before you start asking if I was sleeping with the girl in the shower—" He moved towards the sink and got a glass of cold water, followed by placing a hand from each girl on his pecs. "I picked up a curse in China—a shape shifting curse that is activated by cold water and deactivated with hot water, not boiling." Ranma then proceeded to pour the water over his head, turning into his female form.

Both girls were very familiar with the Sailor Starlights. But they maintained their height when they became female, and that was only during the time they spent in Sailor form.

They were not use to seeing someone shrink and become female.

Ranma, however, was twitching. Michiru gave her breast a slight squeeze to make certain that what she saw was real.

Haruka, being a perverted tomboy that Ranma thought of her, was currently testing it in every way possible. "Could you two please stop doing that?"

Hotaru and Chibi-Usa chose this time to walk in and notice what was happening. Frowning angrily Hotaru screamed out her attack as she pulled off her belt from her school outfit. "Sexual School of Martial Arts Special Attack: Leather-belt Lash!"

Haruka yelped and hopped around holding her backside as Usa took out her bra from her top and tossed it so it used the doorway like a slingshot before back flipping against it and rocketing foreword. "Sexual School of Martial Arts Special Technique: B-cup Bitch Slap!"

Michiru tried to shake herself as the tiny opened palm popped her in the face.

Haruka frowned angrily and picked up a pair of dirty panties from the laundry hamper and twirled them before throwing them hard. "Sexual School of Martial Arts Special Technique: Panty prison!"

The underwear tightly trapped each of the smaller girls with one of them in each leg hole. Hotaru spoke up before Haruka could grab back onto Ranma's exposed breast. "I always knew there was a reason you kept your ass so FAT!"

All four girls froze before freeing themselves and jumping at each other. Thus, the morning was full of hair pulling and screaming.

Ranma could only look on, still not realizing she was still topless. She had had four girls fight over her before, but never two staking claim to her guy side and two staking claim to her girl side. _Why is it that this shit always happens to me?_

In Asgard, a certain God of Mischief sneezed, nearly knocking out the feed for his new hit show. "I hope those censors allow Ranma's breasts on TV, otherwise we could lose some ratings."

* * *

Omake by Howard. 

Hades kept running options through the time gate, exploring every avenue, trying to find that one perfect solution. After an eternity of searching—well, fifty-three minutes, twelve seconds at his processing speed but that's an eternity to him—he came up with a solution. The 'how' was the tricky part. Then it came to him.

It would require changing the past.

It would require changing the present of the Senshi

It would require changing the future of Crystal Tokyo.

It would require the violation of the very laws of the Time Gate, itself.

It would be a lot of fun.

Two point seven seconds later, he was finished. The past had been changed and the present was about to find out how much. All he had to do now was convince Pluto that it was something pre-existing that he'd discovered. If she knew that he'd changed time on his own, he'd never hear the end of it.

Determinedly hiding a mischievous smile, he summoned Lady Pluto.

Nine schoolgirls, three hidden moon cats, and two young men were waiting for the arrival of Setsuna. She'd called them all for a meeting that she claimed to be of vital importance to the present and the future.

Usagi and Rei were bickering over a manga as usual. Makato and Minako were lying on the floor together, mooning over the boys in a teen magazine. Usa and Hotaru sat together, holding hands and casting longing looks at Ranma. Haruka and Michiru sat together, holding hands and casting longing looks at each other. Ami was tapping away at her Mercury computer while Ranma and Mamoru had separated themselves from the girls and were enjoying a rare opportunity for some guy-talk.

Usagi looked over at Ami and asked, "When's Setsuna supposed to get here?"

"Now," Setsuna answered from right behind her.

Usagi jumped and screamed. After getting her wits back, she screamed, "Will you stop doing that?"

With her trademarked smirk, Setsuna simply walked past the girl to stand in the middle of the room. Once everyone's attention was on her, she spoke, "While researching onto the possible futures created by the addition of Ranma, I've discovered a heretofore unknown capability of our Henshin Pens. It seems that the romantic difficulties inherent in being immortal and were foreseen and a solution was created long ago. They knew it would be difficult to find man the equal of a Senshi. So they gave us this!" Holding her Henshin Pen aloft, she shouted, "PLUTO MAN POWER, MAKEUP!"

The traditional light show started as normal. But once Setsuna was naked, a brief deluge soaked her and obscured her from view. Through the water, her form seemed to melt and shift, growing slightly taller and taking harder, more angular lines. The water stopped, leaving the decidedly handsome male figure surprisingly dry. Then clothing formed on the figure, though thankfully, not the traditional Senshi fuku. He was now wearing a white T-shirt under a jacket that was the same green as onna-Setsuna's hair, though his hair was now black with green highlights. A brown leather belt held up his casual blue trousers and he was wearing matching penny loafers.

Almost instantly, Makoto glomped onto him screaming, "You look just like my old sempai!"

Usa and Hotaru transformed into handsome young men, then pointed at each other and said in unison, "You can be my boyfriend!"

A flurry of transformations and detransformations followed, leaving Ranma's head spinning. Soon all ten Senshi were paired up with each other—while Haruka and Michiru hadn't changed, they were discussing the exciting possibility of having their own children together.

Ranma sat back, suddenly relieved of the need for any romantic entanglements, and smiled.

That is, until Mamoru splashed him with a glass of water and said, "I guess that just leaves us."

* * *

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos. 

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, check out my website for more postings and the forum to see possible future story ideas.


	5. No Rest of the Weary

**Chapter 5**

**No Rest of the Weary**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

First, don't forget to check out my new homepage.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

I wrote this story to get it out of my head, as well as deal with the Chibi-Usa/Ranma/Hotaru match-up that I picked up from **Meanings of Life** by Kuraiko Kurohoshi. A great and funny story you should read if you have the time.

* * *

Michiru was currently at the market, picking up groceries for dinner and later. She had been surprised when the food she made that would have been enough to feed three Usagis had been consumed by them, but mostly by Ranma. Already, they were out of orange juice and milk from breakfast this morning, and usually she would have needed to wait a few more days before buying those. _Looks like Setsuna had better start putting more money in the expense account._

She had made it out of the store when she heard people scream a little. Looking around, she noticed that the power was out in the entire area. _Well, looks like I don't need to worry about returning to school._

As she was about ready to pull out from the parking lot, she noticed her running adopted daughter and the future princess running down the street. _This can't be a good sign._

She was further convinced when she saw the Inners soon following, holding Luna.

Pulling out of the parking lot, she drove after them, hoping that whatever it was that they were running towards wasn't too bad.

But somehow, she knew Ranma had to be involved.

* * *

Ranma's mind was currently rebooting. After seeing a talking cat, the OS interface between Nekoken 3.4.5 and Ranma 1.4 beta had caused a full memory cache failure. 

In other words, he simply froze up, and had what would be termed as the human equivalent of the Blue Screen of Death.

As Ranma's mind began the reboot, it tried to decide which OS interface to bring online as the primary one for the moment. Using his senses, it searched out to find if the strange cat was still around.

Said target was currently sitting on his chest.

**Nekoken OS interface initializing...**

* * *

Hades stood before the Time Gates. Normally, he resembled a six foot Caucasian with short cut black hair, wearing a simple one-piece grey outfit. 

Currently, he was wearing a complete clown suit, with matching oversized shows, hula-hoop pants, poke-a-dots, and face paint. It was another ploy to mess with the mind of his guardian.

He was a creation that spanned universes, connected to a near infinite amount of possibilities.

Currently, he was using that to play poker with several other versions of himself from other universes.

There was a Hades dressed as a biker.

There was a Hades dressed as a cowboy.

There was a Hades dressed as Marilyn Monroe.

And there was a Hades dressed as he was shown on some American version of Hercules.

"So," clown-Hades began, as he dealt out the cards, "how are things in your universes?"

Biker-Hades frowned, noticing how bad his opening hand was. "My Ranma just got released from the hospital after Sailor Moon healed him. Currently, Minako and Makoto are making plans to accidentally walk in on him while nude. Two cards, please."

Cowboy-Hades laughed. "Mine ended up having sex with Haruka in the shower. Now there was a scene, especially when she turned on the hot tap. I'll take three."

Monroe-Hades sighed. "None of my Senshi have made a move on him, though Mamoru seems to be dreaming more about the pigtailed goddess he saved. I'll raise twenty pesos."

TV-Hades shook his head; looking at the full house he had been dealt. "When mine came through, several portals opened up with Neo Senshi from the future. Apparently, he couldn't keep it in his pants, or they wouldn't let him. I haven't looked, and it's driving Pluto mad."

Clown-Hades looked thoughtful. "Hmm, maybe I should do that. It would make things interesting. But if a Neo-Sailor Earth comes through, he might kill Mamoru."

Biker-Hades looked at him. "But it would be fun."

"True."

A sudden alarm sounded, causing the other Hades to throw down their cards. Clown-Hades sighed. "Damn, duty calls."

Cowboy-Hades was somewhat glad. Even with the new cards, he didn't have shit. "Oh well. Hey, Frankenstein-Hades has the new X-Box."

They soon faded away, chanting "Halo 3!"

Resuming his normal appearance, he looked into the Gates, smiling. "Well, the Nekoken makes an appearance. This will be dangerous, chaotic, and someone will get hurt."

Smiling, he summoned a seat with a box of popcorn. "Yeah! I love when they get to the fight scenes!"

* * *

Hotaru and Usa arrived at the home of the Outers nearly out of breath. Quickly, they began a frantic search for Ranma, before heading out into the backyard, to see a sight they didn't expect. 

Ranma was currently sitting on the ground...cleaning Diana.

Diana merely looked confused and scared. "Little Lady...why is this human grooming me?"

"Um..." was all she could say.

Hotaru was the first to respond. "Diana, he had some trauma with cats a long time ago, so he tends to freak out a lot when they are near him. So...um...just don't make him think you're an enemy." She turned to Usa. "Did he tell us how to get him out of that?"

"Nope." She turned towards her supposed consort. "Um...Ranma...are you okay?"

"MEOW!" came the happy response of Neko-Ranma, as he resumed cleaning the kitten he had adopted. She was so dirty. Didn't her mama know how to keep her nice and clean?

As Diana tried to slink away, she found herself batted by Ranma's...paw...back into his reach, where he resumed her grooming, and oddly, purring while doing it.

The two girls slowly approached Ranma, intent on seeing if he felt threatened by them.

After a minute, they decided his purring and pushing into their hands proved he at least liked them.

Then he just stopped.

Ranma looked in a random direction away from the house, his purr replaced with a deep growl.

Diana knew. "I sense a dark presence!"

Ranma leapt after it. Something foul had entered his territory. He would not let this challenge go unanswered.

"Um, I think we should go after him."

Hotaru sighed as she pulled out her henshin pen. "Well, at least he is comfortable around us."

As the duo transformed, they leapt off as well after Ranma.

Diana just sat there confused. "Man, Little Lady needs to talk to me about her new friends. I didn't even get to tell her that he knew they were Senshi."

"They told who they were what?"

Diana gulped as she turned around, spotting the Inners, her mother, and a slightly peeved Michiru.

Oh yes, she was in trouble as well.

Luckily, the dark presence saved her.

Luna looked towards the direction Ranma, Neo-Moon, and Saturn had leapt off towards. "I sense a dark presence."

Diana decided to play it off. "Yeah. Sailor Saturn and Little Lady already went after it."

"Then we better go as well." Usagi cried. "Senshi, transform and roll out!"

Rei held her tongue. _Must not bop her on the head before battle. After the battle, however..._

As Diana breathed a sigh of relief, she heard what she was hoping to avoid.

Luna came up beside her. "Now, who knows that your charge is a Senshi? And why are you groomed so well?"

* * *

The youma screamed as more people fled from it. It was a strange youma...and that was saying something. 

You see, this youma was created from the negative feelings inside an ice cream parlor. Many times, girls had come there with broken hearts.

Later, it was unofficially called the Baskin Robbins Youma, complete with its Thirty-One Flavors Cannon.

As it screamed and prepared to strike at some more targets with its cannon, it felt a strong bite on its left arm, causing it to stop and look down.

It saw a strange human boy...who was...eating it!

"LET GO! LET GO! AHHHH!"

This was how the transformed Senshi soon found it. The youma was running around, trying to dislodge Ranma from its arm.

"You know, Saturn, I'm not really certain who needs our help here?"

"Yep."

"Whoa! So COOOL!"

The two turned around to see the newly arrived Inners, as well as Neptune. It did lower moral a little to see Sailor Moon drooling at the sight of the youma, much like Minako and Makoto did when a cute guy walked by.

Coughing, she soon calmed her appearance. "As your leader, I would be remise in my duties if I did not fight as well. I shall face this tasty...I mean...abomination to Love and Justice myself."

Mercury was tapping on her computer. "Made entirely of ice cream? Sailor Moon, I believe it will be weakest if we... Sailor Moon?"

The youma was about to try and use its cannon on the annoying pest currently trying to devour its arm when it felt a similar pain on said arm. Stopping, it looked down to see a Sailor Senshi duplicating the strange boy's actions, trying to devour its cannon arm.

It was safe to assume it soon resumed its screaming again.

"Um, I...I think I need to go help Mom."

"I think I should help too."

The youma was soon afraid to find out two new pains had shown up, this time, on its legs.

Looking down, he saw two more Senshi feasting on its legs, and fell down screaming.

"Um," asked Venus, "do you need our help?"

The others took four steps back after hearing a loud growl, but not really certain which member of the assaulting humans had made it.

Soon, much to the horror and the odd stares of the rest of the Inner Senshi and Sailor Neptune, the youma monster had stopped screaming, as the four members had finished...consuming...it.

The cat-boy simple sat down on his legs, cleaning his face as a cat would, before looking over to the Senshi, who were patting their slightly bulging stomachs.

"Yummy, I wish all youma could be like that!" stated Neo-Sailor Moon.

"Oh, I think I had too much!" said Sailor Saturn, as she laid down on her back, holding back a belch.

"So...yummy...must...have...MORE!" cried out Sailor Moon.

Ranma, however, felt a need to help the other two, as they looked completely covered with ice cream. Walking over to them, he sat between, them.

"Um...can we help you?" asked Saturn.

Ranma just smiled, before he started cleaning their faces like a cat would, causing the girls to stare in surprise before his tongue caused them to start giggling.

Sailor Neptune watched with a twitching eye as her young charge and the future princess were having their faces licked clean by their new house guest.

Sailor Moon was also joining in this twitching, as her daughter was making out essentially with the strange boy. "Neptune?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"I think water would do a much better job at cleaning them up, don't you agree?" She was trying hard to be the protective mother.

Of course, jealousy didn't enter into it. Nope, not one bit did she wish her Mamo-chan was there to do the same thing for her.

"Yes, Princess." Neptune pulled out her Deep Aqua Mirror, and pointed it at the group, giving it the barest amount of power. "Deep Submerge."

A small torrent of water rushed from the mirror. It wasn't forceful enough to injure them, it would just wash them off.

It was only after she had done this that she remembered Ranma's curse, and the fact that her attack struck with **cold** water.

When the water was done, the two Senshi stared at Neptune with looks that promised pain, as the Inners gasped at the sight that the hunky male was now a busty little redhead.

Ranma stood up, looking at the Senshi before her. She didn't know what she did at the moment, but she knew she at least needed to get away. "I gotta go. Later. Umisenken: Final Stage!"

The Senshi were about to stop the new redhead who had replaced the humble cat-boy, when she faded completely from view.

Ranma took off into the sky using her Flight Technique. She needed time, and wasn't going to get it in a former battle zone.

_Man, I need some time to sort this out._

_Strangely, I don't feel hungry._

_Maybe I should hit an ice cream parlor afterwards?_

* * *

Ranma brought herself out of the Umisenken's final level, reappearing into normal view above a flat roof. Signing, and rubbing her stomach that felt oddly full, she sat down in the lotus position and entered a meditation mindset. 

She knew for certain she had been in the Nekoken, which meant she now had **more** memories she had to unlock.

The only difference was that now she could delve into her mind and find them. After all, she wanted to be prepared for whatever she had done. _My luck I bit some girl or went tomcat._

After a few minutes, she had dived far enough into her subconscious to find...it.

"Meow?"

It was the representation of the Nekoken. "Listen, I ain't got time for a long chat right now."

"Meow?"

"I know we still need to work on this...this separation, but I need to know what **you** did."

"Meow!"

"Why does that not fill me with confidence?"

The response was the hissing of said cat.

"Fine, just show me what went on."

The cat bowed, before looking into the black ether that was the mental landscape. Soon, a thick rope of fog formed, circling into the air, and forming a small viewing window, that was to replay everything Neko had seen.

First, was the grooming of Diana. "Great, I'll be coughing up pink hairs for a week."

Second, was the petting from Hotaru and Usa. "Well, at least I know they have a place in my heart."

"Meow!"

"In my heart, you perverted tomcat!"

Then came the battle. Ranma wasn't surprised that he bit into the youma. But it did explain why for once, he didn't have a craving for ice cream.

What really surprised him was when a Senshi with twin blond ponytails bit into the youma's other arm. Soon, one with pink hair and one with dark purple hair bit into its legs, bringing it down as if they were a pack of hungry wolves.

Ranma then watched as him and the three Senshi proceeded to consume the youma. "Damn, reminds me of the Evangelion episode where Unit 01 ate the Angel."

Soon, it showed what made Ranma goes as red as his female form's hair: he proceeded to lick the faces of the last two Senshi clean. "Oh boy, Usa and Hotaru will kill me! And I liked that home."

"Meow."

"Huh?"

"Meow, meow. Meow."

"So that **was** Usa and Hotaru!"

"Meow!"

Ranma fell onto her butt. The purple haired Senshi was the one that cut the chain when he had first arrived, allowing him to raise his hand enough to kill it with the Spirit Gun. Now, she just learned that Usa was one as well.

And both were interested in him...well, her at the moment.

Sighing at the injustice of her life, Ranma patted Neko on the head. "Well work on the meditation tonight before bed. I...I...need to talk to them about this. I'm certain they'll have questions I need to answer."

"Meow. Meow?"

"Yeah, it ain't going to be short."

"Meow!"

"That would be your solution...pervert."

As Ranma ascended to the waking world, Neko just sighed. Why was the human so hung up on this? The females all living in the house were attractive. Why shouldn't that be a solution?

The cat went into a new field that had just formed, staring at all the butterflies that it could chase. It missed that purple kitty from the old world. It was so soft, so affectionate.

But where was it going to find a female on this world that could do that?

* * *

Author's notes: Umisenken: Final Stage: This is a final move of the Umisenken developed by Ranma. In it, the user is totally hidden from sight. In essence, they fade from view like a cloaking device. It is the most difficult to maintain, and Ranma has yet to do it for prolonged time periods. It currently can last for several minutes, but the time grows exponentially smaller as the Flight Technique is combined with it, causing him to both expel more energy, and work harder to hide said energy. 


	6. Digging Up Old Wounds Part 1

**Chapter 6**

**Digging Up Old Wounds Part 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

First, don't forget to check out my new homepage.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

I wrote this story to get it out of my head, as well as deal with the Chibi-Usa/Ranma/Hotaru match-up that I picked up from **Meanings of Life** by Kuraiko Kurohoshi. A great and funny story you should read if you have the time.

* * *

The Senshi had now gathered back at the home of the Outers. Normally, the meeting in the front room would revolve around a new monster or threat to the universe that Setsuna had once again conveniently missed.

Currently, it revolved around Usa, Diana, and Hotaru; each of whom was sitting on the love seat, waiting for the interrogation to begin.

Usagi sat across from them, her face now cleaned after Mamoru had said he would be unable to make the meeting, since his employer refused to give time off to scold your future daughter or lick clean the ice cream covered face of your future Queen. "Now, would anyone care to explain what is going on?"

"Yes," said Luna, "as well as why you two informed him that you were Senshi?"

"WHAT!" cried out the other girls.

Usa and Hotaru blinked. "But we didn't tell him. He's never even seen us transform."

Luna looked at her. "According to Diana, he already knows."

Usa was staring at her moon cat. "Diane, please repeat exactly how he admitted that he knew, same tone and everything."

Diana looked on with confusion, but did as she was told.

Then Usa began to pound her own forehead with her fist. "Diana, he was being sarcastic. He didn't know he was right until you told him."

"Eep," went the moon kitten, knowing she was going to be in trouble for this one.

Usagi began to rub her temples, trying to fight off the anger her life was generating. "Whatever, we'll punish her and Luna later."

"WHAT!" screamed out the black moon cat.

"She's your daughter, she should know sarcasm by now."

"HEY!"

"Anyway," said Usagi, ignoring the mumbled profanities coming from her advisor, "why were you two allowing him to...lick you clean?"

Minako and Makoto nodded as well. Had they known that cute boys did stuff like that, they would have attacked the youma as well.

Usa and Hotaru blushed. Sadly, they had not planned to be found out last night. So, they began each to try and formulate a plan.

Michiru, on the other hand, began to sweat. If Usagi learned that she had allowed an available male not only to stay in the same house as Usa, but to sleep in the same bed as her—despite the fact said boy was unconscious and dead to the world—what Usagi had done to her after Galaxia would seem like a mild spanking.

_Damn it, Haruka really is corrupting me._

"Well?" asked Usagi.

Usa took a deep breath and started. "He is my consort."

"Oh, he's your...what?" asked Usagi, turning to a slightly darker expression that made Usa shake, now knowing where Dark Lady had gotten that look.

"He is my consort, as well," peeped Hotaru.

Usagi looked at both of them, switching back and forth, her expression growing darker. "And exactly how did this happen?"

Usa finally had a bright idea, hoping it would work. "Don't ask us, you're the one who arranged it."

Teenager rule #182: Make whatever trouble you are in your parents' fault.

"Excuse me?" blinked Usagi. "I arranged it?"

Usa smiled, nodding in agreement. "Yep. You arranged it. Why? I have no clue. You just kept saying it was for the best, trust our hearts, something-something-something."

It wasn't exactly a lie. Usagi did tell her daughter that if the suitors they were choosing were so poor, then she should offer a suggestion herself. It wasn't like she had banned her from finding said beau in the past...or sharing him with Hotaru.

Usagi was still only blinking. "So I gave you permission—"

"Yep!" exclaimed Usa, trying to keep from directly lying. After all, as long as she didn't know what her Mother was going to say, she could still plead ignorance. And since Diana wasn't around for those meetings, since she was still being trained by her own parents, she was safe on that front.

"Do you have any clue why I would...suggest such a thing?" Usagi was hoping she hadn't turned into a pervert. _Maybe I've been hanging out with Haruka too much. I hope I don't start liking girls like that.

* * *

_

Rei shivered, not knowing why.

* * *

Haruka looked up from the dashboard of her car as she tried to get home. With the power still out, afternoon traffic was a nightmare. "Ah, learned they have, perverts they now are." She then honked her horn. "MOVE IT, OLD LADY! IF YOUR ASS WAS MOVING ANY SLOWER, PIGEONS WOULD BE SHITTING ON YOU!"

* * *

Usa shook her head. "Nope, but you were in full Neo-Queen mode, so you must have had your reasons."

The rest of the Inners were staring at Usagi, who was once again rubbing her temples, trying to figure out why she would engage her daughter to a guy in the past as well as to Hotaru.

Michiru had left to go to the kitchen already, trying desperately not to laugh out loud at what Usa had just pulled off.

* * *

One quick trip to a bathhouse later as the power returned, Ranma was once again male and walking around. He still needed to get his supplies for school tomorrow, as well as pick up some uniforms, since Setsuna had been very adamant that he dress appropriately in school.

Entering a store, he was greeted by a saleslady. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, I need a uniform for Juuban High that will be good to fight in as well."

She blinked, her smile growing. "Do you have magic powers?"

Ranma blinked, looking around. "Huh? Did I end up on some hidden camera show again?"

She shook her head. "No, sir, we just wish to keep such uniforms away from simple street fighters. They are reserved for people who might use them to keep others safe. Besides, it costs us business in the long run if people keep buying them and decide our quality is lacking in some respect."

Ranma blinked. That...had made sense. "Well, I have a magical curse that changes me to a girl with cold water."

The girl nodded. "We have some special t-shirts to help support your girl form's chest. Some of our clientele say it helps reduce strain on their backs."

"You have a lot of customers with that problem?" asked Ranma, feeling like he was being tricked again.

"More than you'd think," said the girl. "After all, this is Juuban, and we have our fair share of crazy events and people. I mean, we have defenders of Love and Justice who dress in short skirts."

Seeing him nod in agreement, she continued. "So, what type of fighter: spiritual, physical, or energy attacks?"

Seeing Ranma blink again, she explained. "We need to know what type of outfit will best suit you. Will you need pockets for spirit wards, material that can take a pounding without ripping, or bursting into flames with an attack you launch."

Ranma smiled. This was beginning to be the first shopping trip he was ever on that he could get behind it and enjoy. _If they only had a store like this in my world._

_Hmm, maybe they did. I never did explore that Juuban District._ "All three, actually. I just got a spirit type attack last week."

She nodded. "Now, is there a height difference between your forms? Are they both human, or will one have wings or any other extras?"

"Nope, both human. I do lose about a foot in height when I change to a girl."

"Very well then, sir. Come this way and we'll see if we can get you a great outfit."

Two hours later, Ranma left the store with a new wardrobe. "Wow, this is great!" He decided that if he did find a way home, he would have to stop and ask for a uniform that went by Furinkan standards.

The girl was already on the phone to her boss. He had bet her an extra ¥500 an hour that her idea would be a bust. Between that boy and that Naru girl who always seemed to be getting captured, her new paranormal school line was sure to take off.

* * *

"WHAT!"

The future King Endymion—currently known as Mamoru Chiba—had just learned of what had occurred. Taking a calming breath, he set his tea down on the table, stood up, and quickly altered into his Prince Endymion battle armor, drawing his sword. "I WILL CUT HIM TO RIBBONS! I WILL CUT OFF HIS MANHOOD AND FEED IT TO THE BIRDS! I WILL TORTURE HIM SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY FOR DARING TO DISTURB MY SWEET AND INNOCENT DAUGHTER'S PURITY WITH HIS SLOVINGLY WAY!"

Usa could only blink. Apparently, it was forbidden for her to get a boyfriend/consort, but if her parents arranged it, then it was okay for the little toad lickers to be pawing her. "Daddy, you will not lay one finger on him, or so help me, I'll revive and marry Wiseman!"

He looked at her. "What?"

Usa stood up, trying to remain authoritative. "You can't kill him because you don't like the fact your future self chose him. I'm certain he had more information on Ranma than you do now, so drop it."

"But...he...licked...face...Hotaru..." He turned to Usagi, changing once again back to his civilian identity. "Usako?"

"Don't ask me. I have no clue what the hell was going through my mind, and Setsuna isn't here to answer that question."

Usa lost her smile at that. Exactly where was Puu? Shouldn't she have been there to help her instead of nearly letting her and Hotaru get dragged across the coals?

* * *

"Well, that reality is doomed," said Pluto, watching a reality in the Gates of Time where Ranma had cleaned up Sailor Moon.

Hades smiled. "Well, you knew there were a near infinite amount of possibilities that he could end up with."

"True, but I never would have believed Uranus would have enjoyed having a male lick her face."

Hades shrugged. "Well, that is why it is the multiverse. Everything and anything does happen."

Pluto nodded. In the last few hours since the blackout had happened, she had seen well over forty realities which contained that event.

As a result, she was hoping that the Ranma in this reality still had some of that Instant Jusenkyo. True, their magic wouldn't make the curse permanent.

But Usagi seemed so happy to take Mamo-chan dress shopping, trying on make-up, and flirting with boys.

Even Pluto had nearly busted a gut seeing Sailor Earth fight, not to mention the teasing Haruka and Michiru did about Usagi finally joining the club.

Though Usagi was still upset that Mamoru's girl form still had a bigger bust than her. But Mamo-chan's pink hair did explain how Usa acquired it.

"So, now I know what to expect from the Nekoken."

Hades walked beside her, altering the image of the Gates of Time to show another episode of Ranma falling into the fear. "Yes, it may be advisable for the Moon Cats to enter his mind. If the enemy is able to summon cat-type monsters, Ranma may not be of much help to you. He needs to get control of the Nekoken quickly."

"Okay," she nodded. "But how does this explain why you are wearing a clown outfit."

Hades shrugged. "It is for the future. All will be revealed when the time is right."

Smiling, he changed the view again, to show the events unfolding in the living room where Usa's little white lie was born. "Now, you may wish to know this before you go back down."

Soon, Pluto was laughing. "She...she bought that! She can't be that dense!"

"Yep," said Hades, trying to hold his laughter. _After all, didn't you buy the need for me to wear the clown suit?_ "Care to add to it?"

She stood up, smiling. "Well, I did promise to help them as well as Ranma." She teleported away, and Hades was rewarded with seeing her once again scare the hell out of Usagi.

"Ah, I love a good comedy. Now, how can I mess with my charge next?"

* * *

Ranma had been having a good few hours: ate an ice cream youma, learned his new love interests were at least able to defend themselves, gotten some school clothes that he could actually enjoy wearing and not look dorky, hadn't been threatened once in the last few hours, won a free ice cream cone, and was now heading back to his new home...still as a guy. "Yep, good day."

He stopped. It had been a good day...too good.

He sagged. "I am going to die, aren't I?"

As if to answer, a woman tossed her bath water out, changing Ranma to female.

Strangely, she felt better. "Woah, close call. Might survive the day yet."

As she approached his new home, she saw Hotaru and Usa sitting outside it, waiting for her.

Usa asked the obvious. "Ranma, why are you soaked?"

"Woman who wasn't looking where she tossed her bath water."

She blinked. "O...kay."

Hotaru took a few of the bags. "We have to use the back way. We need to...explain...some things to you."

She blinked. "O...kay. Oh, sorry for doing that to you guys. My neko side likes to play."

They blinked. "You knew it was us?"

Ranma shook her head. "Not until Neko told me. It said your scents were the same."

Nodding, they escorted Ranma up to her room, setting down her purchases, and allowing her to quickly enter the bathroom and change clothes as well as gender.

"Okay," he said, entering the room again and shutting the door. "Now, what did you need to talk to me about?"

They sat down. Usa began. "Well, you already know we're Sailor Senshi."

"Yep. It's kinda cool. At least I don't have to worry too much about you getting hurt. I mean, that nasty was a pushover."

They decided to keep quiet that the youma was weak; even by their standards.

Usa began again. "Well, there is something else. You see...I'm from the future."

"Okay...and?"

"And?"

Ranma nodded. "I told you guys a bit about my life. I'll tell you the whole story after dinner, but let's just say I've been around weirder."

They just blinked. Hotaru took a shot. "I have an attack that can wipe out an entire planet."

Ranma closed his eyes for a second. "Nope. Never had that before; but not surprising. I figured in a few years, I'd end up with an attack like that myself."

Now the two were upset. Never before had a Sailor Senshi met someone so...jaded.

* * *

Mamoru was trying to calm down. Sure, Setsuna had been unable to explain why he and Usagi had arranged for Usa to be involved in a polygamous marriage, but assured they had not be out of their minds.

She just failed to inform them that she was judging that standard by some of their picks for Usa.

As he went to Hotaru's room to get Usa for a chat, he heard a voice that didn't belong to anyone he knew.

Worse...the voice was male.

A male was in the same room as his teenage future daughter.

He switched once again into his Endymion form, drawing his sword; he opened the door, spotting his target: a pigtailed boy that was obviously trying to seduce his innocent girl into depravity.

Well, as any sane father would do, he needed to correct this.

"YOU!" he screamed as he charged.

Yes, Mamoru was now ready for fatherhood.

* * *

Omake by DhampyrX2:

Mamoru was trying to calm down. Sure, Setsuna had been unable to explain why he and Usagi had arranged for Usa to be involved in a polygamous marriage, but assured they had not be out of their minds.

She just failed to inform them that she was judging that standard by some of their picks for Hotaru.

As he went to Hotaru's room to get Usa for a chat, he heard a voice that didn't belong to anyone he knew.

Worse...the voice was male.

A male was in the same room as his teenage future daughter.

He switched once again into his Endymion form, drawing his sword; he opened the door, spotting his target: a pigtailed boy that was obviously trying to seduce his innocent girl into depravity.

Well, as any sane father would do, he needed to correct this.

"YOU!" he screamed as he charged...

Yes, Mamoru was now ready for fatherhood.

Only to be introduced painfully to one of Ranma's earliest Nerima-induced Pavlovian reactions.

"Get lost, KUNO-BAKA!"

That shout was the last thing Endymion heard before he was tossed physically through the roof of the room and took off into LEO at speeds that made a certain thick thighed tomboy gorilla girl green with envy a universe away.

As Akane felt something she could not identify, she got angry and competitive. Thus she launched one Tatewaki Kuno into LEO with a similar cry just to prove she could do it better. She didn't know who she was proving it to, she was just proving it.

Meanwhile, back in the SM universe... "Um, Ranma. That was my Daddy," Usa explained in shock.

"And I hope you plan on helping repair the hole you just put in my roof," Hotaru added with a glare she could have only gained from Haruka.

Ranma responded to the girls in the only way he could. He scratched his head at the base of his pigtail, smiled, and replied, "Heh heh. Sorry about that."

* * *

Omake by Trugeta:

He switched once again into his Endymion form, drawing his sword; he opened the door, spotting his target: a pigtailed boy that was obviously trying to seduce his innocent girl into depravity.

Well, as any sane father would do, he needed to correct this.

"YOU!" he screamed as he charged.

Yes, Mamoru was now ready for fatherhood.

Ranma on her part just sighed. Not only had Usa and Hotaru found it very funny to fool around with her curse and had triggered said curse with a glass of water seconds ago, no, some deranged penguin-imitator was waving a sword at her; it was just like in Nerima, a universe away.

Seemed as if she was indeed doomed to endure the Kuno-types. Cursing the Kami she turned towards the intruder, a decidedly bored expression on her face. "Got any roses ya wanna throw at me, penguin-no-baka? If so, get it over and done with." she said, and stopped the sword with one hand and tossed it away.

The surprised Mamoru however could not stop his momentum, and it caused him and Ranma to land on the bed with Mamoru on top in a very compromising position.

Ranma reacted like Akane at her best. "PENGUIN NO HENTAI!" sounded the battle-cry that shook the whole building, and somehow, someway an extremely large mallet materialized in her hands and bashed Mamoru right through the roof.

The redhead huffed in anger. "That showed the pervert."

Hotaru on her part turned to Usa. "I would never have thought that your father would be so… forward."

Usa shook her head, wide-eyed. "Neither would I."

The Senshi of Saturn put a hand to her chin. "Though it might explain why you have pink hair…"

"WAAAAAAAAH! My daddy wants to steal my Ranma so she can become my mommy! WAAAAAAAAAAH!"


	7. Digging Up Old Wounds Part 2

**Chapter 7**

**Digging Up Old Wounds Part 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

First, don't forget to check out my new homepage.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

I wrote this story to get it out of my head, as well as deal with the Chibi-Usa/Ranma/Hotaru match-up that I picked up from **Meanings of Life** by Kuraiko Kurohoshi. A great and funny story you should read if you have the time.

* * *

Ranma sighed as Usa and Hotaru tried to one-up him on the weirdness meter.

Mistress 9 versus an oni-possessed Kasumi.

Youma versus Ms. Hinako.

The magical princes/princesses who tried to steal Ranma or Akane versus the ones that tried to steal Usagi or Usa.

Ties were soon becoming the norm, though Ranma did pull ahead slightly when he told the story of how he had been malleted one time and ended up at some place called Siren, which seemed to be filled only with women, ending with him being chased by some woman with an insanely large chest who said she finally had a male better than her sister.

Soon, it gave way to the plans of the female duo.

"But I ain't a good liar!" pleaded Ranma. "If you count on me to lie to them, we're doomed."

"Listen," said Usa, "the trick is to not tell the whole truth. Just give them an answer that isn't a lie, but not the whole truth either."

Hotaru nodded. "And remember, no pressure, but there are plenty of lonely Senshi who wouldn't mind trying to jump into our deal as well."

Usa nodded in agreement, eyes closed and arms folded in front of her. God knew how many stories she had heard growing up about failed dates and such for the Inners. Even though she was certain that more was going on between her own mother and Rei than met the eye, she had heard a few failed date stories from the Senshi of Mars as well.

Strangely, most of those stories from any Senshi almost always began. "Okay, so I didn't know he was a monster at first, but ..."

Ranma sighed. "Man, it's never easy for me."

"Don't worry, Ranma," said Hotaru. "I'm certain things will get better for you."

Of course, this little spiel would have been better, had not one irate father chosen to bust open the door at this time, wearing full battle armor and holding a broadsword, screaming, "YOU!"

Seeing this, Ranma began to immediately try and understand what had just occurred. If this guy was acting like this, he was a rival, a suitor, or a father.

Since Ranma hadn't been there long enough to earn a rival, he discounted that possibility.

Since Hotaru and Usa had explained their failures with the dating pool, he discounted the second possibility as well.

And considering that Usa was from the future and she described her father a bit, it was most likely the third one: this guy was Usa's father.

So, that begged the question: why was this man upset with Ranma? "Um, did I do something wrong?"

Mamoru was in a blind rage. Before him was the man who had spoiled his daughter. He raised his sword. "Foul creature, for besmirching the purity of my daughter, I shall see thou smote this day by my righteous blade!"

Ranma actually twitched a bit. _Even in a whole new universe, I can't get away from poetry spitting morons with blades and delusions of grander. _"Is your name Kuno?"

Mamoru Chiba, a.k.a. Prince Endymion, paid no heed to the question, merely following the now awakened instincts of the overprotective father. Following said instincts, little things like morals and concepts of right and wrong went out the window. All he could see in his rage-induced haze was the boy who sought to defile his daughter.

Ranma pushed the girls off to the sides, as he rolled back onto Hotaru's bed, avoiding a downward slicing strike of Endymion's blade.

Of course, Hotaru was upset at the simple fact the footboard of her bed was now sliced in two, as soon were the columns supporting the drapes on top of the bed; a present from Michiru for her birthday last month.

Seeing that his dodging of the madman's attempts of murder were destroying Hotaru's bedroom, and the last thing he needed was another girl charging him for things being destroyed by people out to kill him, he decided to take the chase out of the room.

With the sword wielding wacko now between Ranma and the window, the pigtailed consort decided that he'd have to go out the door, cut through the bathroom, and out that window.

"Saotome Final Attack: Run Away!" cried Ranma, darting out of the room.

As the Mamoru chased after him, Hotaru stared at her former poster bed, her hands in tight fists, as her body flashed changed to Sailor Saturn. "Usa, I won't kill him, but I will make it hurt ... a lot."

Usa nodded, until she heard a female voice screaming "PERVERT, COME BACK AND DIE!"

Blinking, Usa quickly transformed as well. It just wouldn't do for her to not be born when she finally found a boyfriend.

* * *

Haruka was just getting out of the shower, washing the stress of the long drive home off. She had nearly gotten into a fight with an old woman who believed speed limit signs were in meters per day instead kilometers per hour.

Add to that the pace of traffic, the fact she missed a monster, and that her adopted daughter seemed to be moving quickly with their dimensional visitor/roommate, the hot shower had done wonders for her mood.

As she tossed the towel into the hamper, the door busted open, scaring her immobile, as a familiar male figure slid along the floor on his back, his head ending up looking at a place no male had seen before.

Haruka looked down, seeing Ranma look up from the floor, a bit of blood leaking from his nose.

"You shall not escape your deserved punishment, blight upon my house!" came a scream from the door.

Seeing his attacker was closing in, Ranma pushed himself past Haruka, heading towards the window that had been open to let out some steam, since no one lived close enough to peer into it. "Sorry, Haruka, punish me later, bye!"

"Come back, sworn enemy of all women!" cried out Endymion, shoving Haruka aside and giving chase.

Now, Haruka was far from being a prude. She had very well teased every Senshi at one point or another, save for Hotaru who was protected in her eyes by parent's privilege. So, she was used to weird innuendo and suggestions.

To have a guy fall and see your private area was something she would normally have cleaved his manhood for. But considering she had seen his girl form naked—which did add a new level to her imagination—she could partially forgive him. The fact that the sight had caused him to loose some blood through his nose did let her know that she still had a body guys wanted.

Plus the fact that he said she could punish him later for that act did add a lot of points to his favor.

So, for the moment, she would hold off on removing his necessary equipment for reproduction until he had had a chance to explain why he had barged in on her, as well as why Mamoru was trying to kill him.

Now, however, she had to consider Mamoru.

He had barged in, showed no reaction to her nudity, and pushed her aside with his hand grabbing something that he had no permission to touch, let alone see.

Given the fact that his zero-reaction had insulted her ego, as she knew she was at least a little bit better built than Usagi, added fuel to the already burning fire of pain and need to hurt something or someone that the shower had mostly extinguished.

In a fit of rage, her body instantly summoned her Sailor Armor, and raised her Space Blaster Sword towards the window. "PERVERT, COME BACK AND DIE!"

Ranma would get punished later.

Mamoru would get punished now.

* * *

Setsuna quickly drank her tea, thanking the heavens that she had been able to slip a little vodka into it. Normally, she didn't drink.

But ever since Hades had come back online, she had been feeling a need to. At this point, she was beginning to wonder if she could just shove Ranma through a portal to Crystal Tokyo and be done with it.

So Hotaru would be without for a little less than a millennia. Not like Setsuna had been without for longer.

Of course, she was also currently tempted to give Usagi some straight shots of the vodka to calm down the future Neo-Queen. Since Usa's story, the girl had been confused, stressed, and about ready to snap.

Mamoru's actions had damn near made her pass those little fail-safes in all of us that usually kept us from randomly killing people.

Finally, after rubbing her temples and muttering a strange mantra about "it better be worth it," Usagi looked towards the group. "Would you all drop the transformations? I'd rather not have to deal with that at this point."

After they dropped their transformation, Haruka heard Ranma "eep", before she found him holding his shirt to her.

It took her a moment to realize that she had forgotten she had been naked when she transformed.

Putting on the shirt quickly as Ranma looked away, and Mamoru stayed focused on said boy, Haruka motioned for Michiru to please go get her some clothes.

Michiru was still giggling as she came back with some clothes for her lover. _Oh yes, Ranma is really paying for his stay in spades. I haven't laughed this hard in years._

"Now that everyone is ... presentable," smiled Usagi, enjoying the embarrassment of the Outer, "perhaps someone can explain **what the hell you thought you were doing?**" she finished in a near overpowering yell.

Ranma, used to being yelled at by powerful women, immediately fell into his usual reaction. "I didn't do nothin'. I was just talking to them when this Kuno-wannabe here came in and tried to kill me. I left when he was startin' to tear up Hotaru's room." He then paused before turning to Haruka. "Um, I know sorry ain't gonna save my ass, but sorry for bustin' in on ya. I needed a way to get stick boy outside before he tore more stuff up."

Michiru stopped her life mate from responding. "What did he break?"

Hotaru begin to sniffle. "He destroyed my bed."

The others moved as far away from Mamoru as possible as the usually calm Senshi of Neptune soon erupted a battle aura that looked more like hellfire than anything else, making Usagi wonder if her friend was possessed.

"Do ... you ... know ... how ... much ... that ... bed ... cost?" she asked slowly, her fist slowly raising to eye level.

Mamoru finally stopped glaring at the boy who tried to defile his daughter from the future, to finally see Michiru. "Umm ..." he said, his fear growing.

Soon, Michiru was before his face. "You had better hope that we have some magic that can repair it, or I promise you that there will be nowhere you can hide, no one who can protect you."

"Woah," said Ranma, "scary."

The other girls nodded.

Well, Haruka nodded as she peered over his shoulder to see her lover nearly driving the future King of the Earth to wet himself.

Hotaru and Usa nodded in agreement, glances going between the scene and the shirtless mate they had chosen.

"Now that we have that out of the way," said Usagi, ignoring her scared-stiff fiancé, "I would like to talk to the man I apparently chose as consort for my daughter and her best friend."

As soon as Usagi escorted Ranma to the kitchen for a nice talk, the other Inners swarmed on the two princesses for details, while Mamoru went to see if the Moon Cats had a spell to repair an antique bed.

Haruka and Michiru went upstairs, no doubt for Michiru to tease her butch lover about flashing their adoptive daughter's boyfriend.

Setsuna didn't know whether to get more alcohol, or talk to Hades about punting Ranma into the future.

A millennia vacation would do her well right about now.

* * *

Ranma collapsed on his bed as soon as he entered his room.

Between the chase, the battle, and the unlimited amounts of questions Usagi pounded him with, Ranma was not relatively certain he'd even have the energy to wake up tomorrow, let alone go to school.

True, he had felt some small bit of satisfaction watching the Senshi version of Nerima's stick boy get dressed down by Michiru, Usagi, and Usa, before Hotaru placed the sharp glaive she wielded at his throat, informing him of how upset she was at what he had tried to do.

_I hope he at least gets a clue, unlike baka-Kuno._

_And here I was hoping this place would be **different** from Nerima. _

_So far, I had a tomboy walk in on me, and then I walked in on her. Some idiot with a sword tried to kill me, slipped into the Nekoken, embarrassed myself, and got placed into Tenth Grade ... **again!** _

_Staying at a strange house where I am now somewhat engaged to a girl I never met before, involved in stuff way above me head._

_And I don't even want to know what those applications are that Hotaru and Usa weren't accepting from the other girls._

_At least today is over._

Sadly, that was when his door opened. "Ranma," said Haruka, "we need to talk."

Ranma was about to cry. Why did this stuff happen to him?

* * *

"Are you okay, Ranma-kun?" asked Hotaru at lunch time.

When they had woken up that morning, strangeness continued.

Usa had arrived early, wanting to walk to school with Ranma and Hotaru. Not that Hotaru minded. They were after all interested in Ranma, and she could just enjoy the thousand years she would have with him while Usa was being born, trained, and all the other fun stuff before she came back to meet Ranma.

The first odd think was Ranma's morning practice being stopped by Haruka, who wanted to punish Ranma for seeing her naked, despite the fact she had barged in on Ranma-chan earlier yesterday.

So, one Sailor Senshi transformation later, and Ranma received a short trip of a few meters courtesy of a right hook from Sailor Uranus.

So, Hotaru had to spend the morning first healing Haruka-papa's fractured hand from hitting something Ranma himself had called "damn near indestructible", followed by spending a few seconds to heal the light bruise forming on her consort's jaw.

Then Setsuna had arrived from a morning check at the Gates of Time, muttering about bitchy and mysterious AI programs that acted too snooty for their own good.

This of course resulted in her braining Ranma with her Garnet Staff after Ranma had said she smelt like she had been drinking all night.

So, after Setsuna had gone to take a shower, now complaining about wise-cracking males who didn't know when to be quiet, Hotaru had used her healing ability once again to remove the lump from Ranma's head.

So, he decided to stay quiet and not make it three for three with saying something to make Michiru hit him.

Ranma sighed. "Just thinking how much remains the same, despite whatever world I'm in."

Usa nodded as she bit into her sandwich. "I think I'll ask Ami to scan you to see if there really is some other curse on you besides Jusenkyo."

Ranma nodded, remembering the talk he had had to have with both gym teachers and the school guidance counselor before classes begun to both demonstrate his curse, and assign him a key to the Teacher's Locker-room.

The good news was he didn't have to pick or choose one gender to shower, as he knew both would love to spray him to get a good look in. It had been the same at Furinkan, no matter how many boys ended up with their bathing supplies stuffed up the wrong holes.

And the reactions from a few of the so-called Inner Senshi left him believing the same might occur here.

The bad news was that he wasn't excused from certain activities. He'd have to swim with the girls as well as other girl-sports as well as his required load as a guy.

They were splitting his classes, and requiring him to participate on several school teams.

_I can't believe they're expecting me to be a jock._

He hated to do sports, mostly because he was leagues ahead of most of the people around him. It felt unfair to be in those types of things. In his opinion, it was like placing a bunch of white belts against a fourth-degree black belt.

But, he could understand it in a way as well. After all, he was also going to help in their training.

If he was going to make a future in this world, he would need an education, and Setsuna could only falsify so many records. If he planned to get into any college, especially with his current abilities and grades, he'd need a miracle, and sometimes a sports scholarship was enough.

Hotaru nodded, not really understanding why Ranma was so sad. "Are you going to be okay?"

Ranma nodded, quickly finishing his meal. "Yeah, guess I'm still adjusting to everything."

Usa nodded. "I think I can understand. But at least I had some idea what to expect. You just got dropped in this."

Ranma nodded. "Listen, I ain't sure what's going to happen, but I want to thank the both of you for letting me get comfortable here first, before trying that consort stuff."

The two girls smiled. Considering what his stories had been like yesterday, they decided to go for the slow-and-easy approach. After all, his experiences with girls was bound to make him extremely shy or trained to fear all levels of intimacy.

Hell, they had yet to be able to give him a hug without him freezing up and looking around like he had done something wrong.

But they weren't expecting miracles. He had only been there for almost three days.

So, they sat, just talking about their respective days, as well as what they had to do after classes.

* * *

"I just don't get it," said Makoto, staring at the trio across the yard, eating together. "Why did your future self arrange that?"

"Yes," said Minako, "and when can I expect my consort to be sent to me?"

Usagi sighed. "Guys, can we drop it?"

"Yes," said Ami. "After all, she's probably tired from interrogating Ranma."

"Besides," said Usagi, "didn't Usa already tell you the names of your consorts?"

Minako glared at Ami. "Yeah, but some people aren't helping us find them. It's like looking for hay in a needle-stack."

Makoto sighed, once again ignoring Minako's slaughtering of a phrase. "I just want to know if he can train us."

"Not likely," said Ami. "Setsuna informed me that the school is trying to get him to sign up for a bunch of sport teams. They feel he **and** she would be great additions and really pull in the crowds, as well as other interests."

"Maybe I should see about getting back into Volleyball," said Minako. "After all, she did say there weren't supposed to be anymore threats. Maybe I can enjoy my last year with my favorite sport again."

Usagi sighed. "Please don't steal my daughter's consort."

"Furthest thought on my mind," said Minako.

"Good," said Usagi, wanting to change the subject. She still felt she was too young to be protecting her daughter's love interests from the other Senshi. "Ami, you have any news on the new wave of youma we seem to be facing?"

Ami shook her head. "Just that I doubt the two we've had in the last few days are related. I think yesterday's was a regular youma."

"Damn," muttered Usagi. She had been hoping that they were being invaded by forces of the Baskin Robbin's Kind.

"We should talk more at the meeting tonight," said Makoto, referring to the meeting that was being held at Rei's shrine.

For some reason, having Hotaru's room destroyed by an insane Mamoru had turned the Outers off of hosting them.

Go figure.

* * *

While the last half of classes was going on, a meeting was taking place in the middle of the Sahara Desert.

Loki stood nervously, with two desks before him. One contained the figure of Kami-sama, in his Odin disguise, looking over the paperwork for the Ranma-Sailor Moon show the God of Mischief was planning to start showing.

The other desk was being used for the same reasons by none other than Hild herself.

He knew Kami-sama loved the Senshi, including the fact that now Crystal Tokyo wouldn't be so ... boring and mind-numbing.

He knew Hild would enjoy Ranma now in the mix because the guy practically reeked of chaos. He swore that the boy's sweat probably violated several laws of physics by itself.

The two finally looked up from their contracts, looked at each other for a few seconds, before nodding and stamping them.

And like that, Loki finally got a producer position on the newest show.

Now, if those damn fairies could just decide on what to name it.

* * *

Two hours after classes had ended; one tired pigtailed martial artist was plodding his way back home. The coaches had tested him in just about every sport, and every single one of them wanted him on their teams.

Not that he cared. His luck stated they'd all find some way to pull it off, short of opening a portal to Hell and making a wish from a demon.

In a way, it was good because he'd spend some time away from his new home, and perhaps meet some more people of this world, perhaps even learn what his childhood could have been like had the baka panda ever thought to allow Ranma a social education.

He doubted it would be that easy. After all, sports teams had rivals, rivals led to attacks from nowhere, which led to damage, which led to blame being put on him.

Ranma shook his head. "That ain't happening here. This place is normal, not like Nerima."

An explosion three blocks away corrected his thinking. "Damn it," he muttered, as he raced to see if he could help.


End file.
